


STRUH 50021162

by Sickpuppyinexile



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickpuppyinexile/pseuds/Sickpuppyinexile
Summary: Adam has a secret, a very big one and ten years later after he had met Theo, he is forced to spit it out. Theo can't accept that his friend and lover had hidden something like that to him and decides that their relationship it's over; Adam can't figure out a way to solve things and is ready to give up.Will their love be strong enough to keep them together?





	1. Nothing will be bigger than us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I am back with a new chaptered story and I hope you're gonna enjoy it. Get ready for an unusual (at least for me) plot twist.  
> Sorry for any mistakes :(

Another tour ended. It had been the longest tour that the band ever had and Adam and Theo had the time of their lives performing almost fifty gigs around Europe, happy to show their passion for music to their beloved fans that were growing in number each passing year. Night after night, they had given their hearts and souls to the screaming crowds, no matter how big or little they were, feeling blessed for being musicians for a living. It was amazing to go on stage and being able to transmit joy and happiness to their fans and even after all these years, they were still surprised of how much love they got back from them. However, being on tour was not just an amazing and very rewarding thing, it was also stressful and very exhausting. There were only the two of them on stage and they were not twenty years old anymore, therefore, they were happy to have some time to relax and even more happy to be able to do it together.

Being into a relationship and hiding it wasn't easy; even if on stage their fans saw only the two of them, they were surrounded by people that travelled with them and helped them to put on the show every night and therefore, they never had the chance to behave like a couple except for the few nights when they could sleep in a hotel room. They had hidden the truth also to their manager Matt who was constantly booking two adjoining rooms for them without having the slightest idea that the two men were in love and were always sleeping in the same bed. Honestly, it has been more a Theo's decision not to let anyone know about them being a couple and Adam had accepted it reluctantly, always reminding Theo that it was crazy not being able to hug and kiss whenever they wanted to do it.

The moment they had entered the door at Theo's apartment, the singer's smile was so big that illuminated his whole face. He dropped to the ground the bag he was carrying on his shoulder, pushed his suitcase away from him with his foot and hurried to plump himself down on the couch letting a sigh escaping his mouth.

"We're at home!"

Theo let out another sigh of satisfaction at the thought that finally he could go to bed every night lying down next to Adam, waking up in his arms, making love to him all night long or whenever he felt like doing it. They could watch tv while cuddling on the couch, having a hot bath in their Jacuzzi or simply staring at each with heart-shaped eyes every time they wanted, not bothering of anyone looking at them. Adam put down his guitar case and closed the door behind him and he felt happy to be at home and have the chance to spend every hour of the following days with Theo because he was running out of time and every single second he could spend with him was important now.

******

Theo had noticed that Adam was acting a little strangely since they were back at home. At the beginning, he had thought that Adam was simply tired, too tired to relax but as the days passed by, he realized that there was something wrong. Adam looked worried and even if he was always reassuring him that he was okay, he didn't manage to sleep a lot during the night making him look -and feel- even more tired, causing the guitarist being nervous and so on. It didn't matter if Adam was always ready to smile at Theo every time they locked eyes to let him know that everything was okay; Theo knew him since almost ten years now and, obviously, he knew that something was bothering him. 

 

Theo was regularly waking up in the middle of the night in an empty bed and every time he got up to search for Adam, he always found him on the couch staring at his laptop. The singer never suspected that there was any affair going on with someone else but he was pretty sure that something important was worrying him and, therefore, he decided that it was time to ask Adam directly what was bothering him so much that he could not sleep all night long.

"Hey baby," Theo said in a sleepy voice as he appeared in the sitting room. Adam closed his laptop and couldn't help but staring in astonishment at Theo approaching him barefoot and wearing just a pair of black boxer brief. No matter how many times he had seen Theo like that, no matter the fact he knew by heart every inch of his body; the man was making his heart beat fast every time he was looking at him, even if with his half closed Bambi eyes. "What's wrong again?" Theo asked sweetly, sitting down on the couch and leaning against Adam's shoulder. He rubbed his eye with his left hand and didn't manage to stifle a yawn while waiting for the answer and Adam was feeling so in love with him that he wanted to cry it out loud so everyone in the entire universe could feel what was going on into his aching heart.

"I can't sleep. I guess I just need more time than you to adjust to the new routine; don't worry."

"Well but it's two weeks that we're back; maybe it's better you ask for help," Theo said with his sleepy puppy eyes and then, he placed again his head on Adam's shoulder. "I am a little worried, Adam."

"Hey, Theo, I swear I am fine; don't worry! Go back to sleep now," Adam said and then, he placed a soft kiss on the top of Theo's head.

Oh God. The F-word. Which was worse than the usual F-word. I am _fine_ was the f-word that scared Theo the most when the above-mentioned word came out from Adam's mouth. It was the proof that he wasn't okay and he had some kind of troubles but, as always, he didn't want to tell him anything. During the years Theo had learned that he had to be patient with him and he had learned that it was better not to ask too much and let Adam open up with him when he was ready to do it and, in this way, they had always managed to overcome any problem and difficulty even if it required more time than it was necessary. Theo had to admit that there were things about Adam that were still a mystery for him even after so many years but he always thought it was pretty normal since Adam was a very sensitive guy who had had a very hard life. He was an orphan and never had a proper family; he had left his country, Australia, as soon as he had become an adult and he was definitely different from anyone Theo had ever met and for this reason, he had liked him since the very beginning.

They had locked eyes outside a nightclub and Theo had felt the urge to approach him with no particular reason. Adam had barely answered to his questions, looking pretty uncomfortable but he hadn't tried to get rid of him or leave to avoid being bothered so Theo had insisted talking to him, feeling that the shy guy was there for a reason, discovering soon that he had been right. A week later, they were already close friends, two weeks later they were already working on their first album, and after a month they were living together and loving each other.

"Come back to bed with me; I sing you something to make you feel relaxed and fall asleep," Theo said in a soft voice. The singer lifted his head off Adam's shoulder to look at him in the eyes and then, he placed his hand on Adam's cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

"Let's go to bed."

Theo's Bambi face was hard to resist, especially when those whisky brown eyes were full of concern for him. Adam put the palm of his hand on Theo's one and gave him a kiss, telling him that a sweet lullaby was really a good idea. Even if he had heard Theo singing for almost ten years, he had never enough of his wonderful voice and he couldn't let him getting more worried than he already was.

They crawled into bed and ten minutes later, Adam was peacefully asleep in Theo's arms, making Theo closing his eyes and drift into sleep with a smile on his face. 

 

The morning after Theo woke up and he was happy to see that Adam was still sleeping peacefully next to him. He placed his lips on Adam's one for a quick kiss, trying not to awake him but he failed miserably as he had kept kissing his lips another couple of times incapable to stop.

"What a good way to wake up," Adam murmured, putting his hand on the back on Theo's neck and pulling him close to return the kiss. Theo smiled and gave him another peck and this time, Adam rolled on his side and placed his body on Theo's one, returning the little peck with more passion.

"Well, it seems that the good sleep put you in a very good mood," Theo said with a smirk and Adam couldn't help but smile, even if waking up in the morning it meant a day less he could spend with Theo.

"An angel sang me to sleep last night and now this angel deserves a reward," Adam said, giving Theo an even more passionate kiss, looking at his boyfriend with lust, intentioned to enjoy every minute of the day and make Theo happy.

"Yes, I definitely deserve a reward," Theo answered biting his bottom lip in anticipation and few seconds later, Adam's lips were moving south, making Theo shiver with every kiss. Adam tried to stay focused on the task; he loved Theo and loved what he was doing, but it was really hard not to burst into tears and cry out loud his frustration and despair right now. However he held himself from doing it because Theo didn't deserve it, instead, he deserved to be loved and feel loved because that was what he always did to him and how he made him feel every day. Adam closed his eyes and visualized the image that was always able to calm him down almost immediately and few seconds later, he managed successfully to push all the bad thoughts away and enjoy Theo's soft skin under his lips and Theo's slender fingers moving into his hair. When Theo's breath became uneven and soft moans began to escape his lips, Adam decided that his place on earth was next to him, that there was no other place where he wanted to be and that he was ready to fight for him.


	2. UNSPOKEN

CHAPTER 2

Adam decided that he had to get a grip on himself and take control of his emotions to avoid making Theo feeling concerned about him. They spent the rest of the week doing things that normal people used to do in their spare time; they took long walks in their favourite part of the park, went shopping, visited Theo's favourite museum, went out for dinner and enjoyed the London nightlife. Even if he was able to push his bad thoughts away every time they showed up, Adam knew that his big problem was still there menacing their happiness. Unfortunately, this time it was something very difficult to solve and he decided that it was necessary to leave some good memories to Theo while he did his best to find a loophole. As music was part of their life and it had always been able to cheer them up and making them feel better when they were at their low, he suggested Theo to work on a new album. To be honest, Theo wanted to leave somewhere for a holiday instead of staying in London but seeing Adam's enthusiasm about the fact he wanted to experiment a new sound, he had accepted to stay because, after all, making music with Adam was for sure the second activity he loved to do with him.

Adam had thrown himself into work and so had done Theo even if the guitarist was the restless one. One night Adam had woken Theo At 3 a.m. because he had had a sudden inspiration and Theo had liked it so much that they had decided to get up and work on it instead of going back to sleep. They had worked all night long long on a single song, and in the morning Theo had written the lyrics in less than an hour, getting inspired by looking at Adam totally raptured while composing and creating his little masterpiece. Theo was so enthusiastic about what they were doing to forget that it was time to have breakfast, change clothes, take a shower and have lunch, but, at some point, when it was already four in the afternoon, he ended up falling asleep on the couch. Adam kept going on working, almost obsessed with the song, having no intention to stop until it was perfect but, at some point, he looked at Theo sleeping on the little couch in front of him and sighed. He was still wearing the t-shirt and the loose pants he used as pajama, his hair without the hair gel was an adorable mess and his slight snore sounded like celestial music to his ears. He had awoken the man in the middle of the night and even if he had been very productive for the whole morning, he had slowly gave up to the tiredness and had fallen asleep. _-Such an adorable Bambi- _  
Adam's heart was aching in his chest. He wanted to kneel down in front Theo to kiss his lips; he wanted to settle down on the little couch and spoon Theo so he could cuddle him and tell him to trust him but then, he decided it was better to let him rest peacefully so he averted his gaze and went back working on the song.__

____

When Theo slowly opened his eyes, he found Adam staring in the void. It wasn't unusual to see him like that because the guitarist was often lost into his own world; Theo laid there staring amused at him, knowing that he would be back on planet earth soon but as Adam looked pretty lost this time, Theo got a bit worried.

"Adam?"

Adam immediately snapped out of his trance and looked at Theo with a smile. He had to avoid getting Theo worried more than he already was so he hurried to speak.  


"I think we need a pause," he said and Theo's features relaxed.

"Yes, I think it too."

"Do you wanna go out? Maybe we can go out for dinner and then see a musical?" Adam asked, knowing that it was Theo's favorite way to spend a night out and maybe when they would be back home, they could talk a bit and he could taste the waters.

"It would be great, Adam, but I am afraid I am gonna fall asleep so maybe we can order something to eat, have a bath and listen to some good music on the couch into each other's arms?"

"It sounds good to me but you probably missed something," Adam said with a grin, and his piercing blue eyes were already getting rid of Theo's clothes.

"Hum, so I guess you should make love to me first, then order the dinner and have a bath while waiting for it and spend the rest of the evening on the couch listening to music?" Theo asked in a very sexy tone of voice while slowly approaching Adam, sitting on his lap a second later.

"You're so good at reading my mind, Theo."

"Yes, and I know exactly what you are thinking right now," the singer said, catching Adam's bottom lip with his teeth. "Do you want me to tell you?"

"No, it's better you show me," Adam said and few seconds later they were lost in their passion; soft moans, tender words and declaration of endless love the only noises that filled the room.

*

Around midnight they were in bed again, this time ready to drift into sleep. Theo had just turned the light off in their bedroom when Adam spoke.

"Have you ever thought about quitting the job?"

Theo lifted his head off Adam's chest and looked dumbfounded at the man next to him.

"Quit the job? QUIT-THE-JOB? This job is our life! We can't live without making music!" Theo stated with a surprised tone of voice and Adam recognized that his voice held also a little bit of anger.

"How the fuck you can ask such a stupid question, Adam? Is there something I should know? Because you're acting weirdly lately and now I'm ready to freak out," Theo added, stretching out his arm to reach the switch and turn the light on. Adam stopped him halfway because the last thing he needed to see was Theo's angry and disappointed face and before Theo could go on saying something too painful to hear, he spoke.  


"Sorry Theo, I didn't mean to scare you; it was just a stupid question, nothing else. I am sorry," he said, and leaned next to the singer to give him a quick kiss. Adam could feel Theo's cool reaction when their lips touched and he knew that he needed to do something to calm him down before things got worse.  


"Honey, come on, I didn't mean quit doing music. I just meant... well, we have reached our goal, realized our dream, proved ourselves that we are talented musicians and we have enough money to live a great life, just the two of us. I would never stop making music with you, I know it's part of us but I was thinking that, maybe, we could just do it for ourselves."  


"Adam, what's going on with you? I mean... it has never been for the success or the money...well yes we have dreamed about those things when we were young, poor and underrated but now we are grown up men and we don't do it to be rich and famous. People who listen to our music and buy our records are our fans. Some of them travel from a country to another to see us; a lot of them make sacrifices to gather the money to buy a ticket and come to a gig because we are important for them. If we are musicians for a living, is just because of their support when we were just two boys with a dream! Every time we are on stage... fuck, Adam, you do not just play your beautiful music and I am not just singing my songs; we give them hope, we cheer them up, we help them going through the hard times...we cannot disappear and leave them alone. We cannot disappoint them. We need to keep holding their hands as they go through life because we know how hard life can be sometimes."

Adam obviously agreed with every single word that had come out from Theo's heart because yes, his mouth had spoken the words but they had come out directly from his heart.

"Adam?" Theo called, as Adam was lost again in his thoughts. "I am sorry if I've raised my voice, I didn't want to. It's just that...as much as I love you and I love singing for you... don't get me wrong, it's not that you're not enough for me, Adam, but... I don't think I'd be happy if I could no longer share my happiness from a stage."

Adam knew that there wasn't a chance to make Theo change idea and he felt on the ragged edge with no way out but he had to keep the singer calm and, therefore, he decided to tell him a stupid lie.

"Theo, don't apologize with me! I know perfectly what do you mean and you are right. I don't know why I asked something so stupid...I think that I am really stressed out. The tour had been so long this time and I felt a pressure I've never felt before and who knows if I'll be able to satisfy our fans the next time we'll be out there! Will they like this new sound? I don't know, I don't want to disappoint them," Adam said, hating himself for the lies he was saying.

"Our new stuff is bomb! They are gonna love it!" Theo said enthusiastically and Adam forced himself to smile. "And there's no pressure, baby. We have released seven albums in ten years and I bet our fans won't mind if we take more time for once," he went on and kissed Adam's freckled forehead before killing the light and pulling his troubled boyfriend into his arms.

*

The following day Theo couldn't avoid thinking about what Adam had asked him. His boyfriend had told him that he the tour had been too demanding and that he had felt a pressure he had never felt before but he had the gut feeling that Adam had not told him the truth. While thinking about the other options, one had suddenly caught Theo's attention: Adam wanted to go out of the closet. Yes, there was no other explanation. After ten years, Adam didn't want to hide his feelings anymore and he thought it would be easier if they were just Adam and Theo and not the members of a successful band. At the moment, only his family knew that they were a couple and no one else suspected anything as they had always managed to behave like two friends when they were in public. Even if it was difficult not to share lovely looks or gestures of affections when they were not alone, he had convinced Adam that it was necessary to hide their relationship. Adam found stupid that people could judge a man because he loved another man and Theo agreed with him; he wasn't ashamed for loving Adam but after the sudden success of the band, Theo was not sure of how their fans would react at that. However, after ten years, there were no more reasons to hide themselves anymore. They were both good-looking men and their fans probably daydreamed about them but if Hurts were still in the music business after ten, long, years, it meant that they were appreciated for their music and not for their look. Their fans would not stop buying their records and attending to their gigs just because they loved each other and Matt for sure would not get rid of them for being a couple.


	3. WEIGHT OF THE WORLD

It was another raining day and even if it wasn't unusual for London, there were unusual gusts of cold wind sweeping up the streets, making Theo shiver and curse for his decision to take a walk to have dinner at their favourite restaurant few blocks away from their home. They had worked on their music all day long and they had agreed that it would be a good idea to take a breath of fresh air and oxygenate their brains but now, Theo regretted every single minute spent on their way to the restaurant.

"We're gonna take a taxi to go back home," Theo said adamant, and Adam rolled his eyes telling him that he was feeling cold just because he kept thinking that it was more cold than usual. Hiding his face behind a scarf, Theo replied that it wasn't enough to imagine that it wasn't cold to feel less cold and they went on debating Adam's theories about the power of the mind for another couple of minutes, with Adam showing him that he didn't feel cold at all.

"Do you want my jacket?"

"Are you crazy? You’are gonna freeze to death and I cannot live without you," Theo said giving him a lovely look and Adam felt a twinge in his heart as if someone had just stabbed him with a knife.

– _It’s better you learn how to do it, Theo. It’s better you get used at being alone_ \- Adam thought and Theo noticed that Adam looked suddenly sad.

"Everything is okay?" Theo asked, feeling worried about the sudden mood swings that Adam was having lately.

"Yes...I was just thinking... you would feel better if I could hug you while walking," Adam said just to give Theo a reply and the singer smiled at him.

 _-Okay, so this is the problem. I was right to think that he is fed up with hiding our relationship...okay, I face the issue when we’ll be back home_ \- Theo thought as they crossed the street and reached the restaurant.

*

They had a nice dinner enjoying the delicious food and talking excitedly; Adam's good mood had come back as Theo had made him laugh a lot remembering all the funny things happened to them on tour in the past ten years. Adam had laughed his belly off and kept concentrated on enjoying this night with Theo, reminding himself to be happy about all the great things they had done together, losing himself in Theo’s soulful brown eyes and into his mischievous, beautiful smile.

 

They walked back home with Theo complaining about the cold again and Adam telling him to shut up and walk faster, making fun of him all the way back to their house. When they arrived home, Theo went straight to the kitchen and put the kettle on, asking Adam to remind him again why the fuck they were not in Jamaica or in another warm place.

- _We could be somewhere else if you...fuck Adam, stop deluding yourself...you know that he will not accept. You cannot even ask him something like that! He would be scared of you. He would hate you. He would_ -

"Adam?" Theo called, interrupting Adam’s train of thought.

"Now that we're at home I can keep you warm, Theo" Adam said with a smirk and Theo threw himself into his arms, letting his boyfriend close his arms around his body in a warm hug, letting the love of his life kiss him rather passionately and part only when the kettle whistled.

They settled themselves on the couch ready to watch a movie, holding their hot cups with Theo wrapped up into his favorite cozy blanket and when they finished drinking their tea, Adam laid Theo down on the couch and spooned him, keeping him more than warm.

After the movie, Theo began to surf through the channels and he stopped to watch a documentary about penguins. He didn't know why he was looking at it given the fact that the cute penguins were living on ice and were surrounded by ice, making him feel cold again, nonetheless, he had been captured by the beautiful landscape and the heartbreaking story of some of them. At some point Theo had felt a tear falling on his neck and his heart melted.

"You're such a tender heart," Theo said, turning on his side to face Adam, and he kissed his sensitive boyfriend on the lips before pulling him into a hug. Theo liked the fact that Adam was never ashamed to show his emotions and it was time that he showed Adam that he wasn’t ashamed to tell everybody that he was in love with him.

"Adam... listen honey,...I think it's time we let people know it," Theo said in a soft voice, placing a kiss on top of Adam's head.

"Know what?" Adam asked lifting his head and frowning.

"Let people know about us! About me loving you and you loving me," Theo said with a satisfied grin on his face and then, he kissed Adam with a loud smack.

- _What? Are you serious? You always told me we shouldn't do it and now...no this is not really happening. This is a nightmare! This cannot happen, not now that I have to leave...Why everything is going so wrong?-_ Adam thought, feeling completely disheartened.

"Why are you not jumping on the couch, love?"

"Well, don't get me wrong, Theo, but we're not going on tour for another year so there's no need to do it now," Adam said, not intentioned to let this happening since he would disappear soon. "We can think about it when the time to promote the new record comes."

"I don't know, maybe we should do it now so we'll be totally at easy by the time we're going back on tour and we have to do interviews, answer embarrassing questions... and don’t forget that if we do it now, you can keep me warm in the street when the wind is too cold!” Theo said rising his eyebrows “Someone will spot us holding hands and we’re gonna say _yes, we are in love._ "

"Theo, listen...I know I've always been the one complaining about hiding but let's sleep on it, okay?"

"Okay but I just want you to know that there's no reason to wait...do you remember our last night on tour when I hugged you on the stage?" Theo asked with a mischievous smile.

"When I cried because you sang Magnificent looking at me in that way? Oh God, I’ve really made a fool of myself that night," Adam said, forgetting his worries for a brief moment as he remembered how he had felt when Theo sang the chorus looking at him straight in the eyes.

"You've been adorable, Adam! Our fans loved it and I can still hear their screams and... that video went viral on the accounts of almost all our fans so...well, I think they already know it or at least suspect it because...come on, two good-looking pop stars being single for ten years...you have to admit that it's pretty weird!"

Adam wanted to cry and scream and curse and he couldn't believe that things had come to this point. He had dreamt about letting everyone know about them for almost ten, long years and now it was going to happen...but no, he couldn't let Theo doing that. He couldn't let Theo doing that and leave him alone after the revelation. It would have destroyed Theo and he could not imagine what he would do. Theo would have not survived to that.

"So what do you think we have to do? Post a picture of us being in bed saying - _time to rest; we've worked all day long to a new song 'cause we can't wait to go back on stage!”_ \- Theo said excitedly “Or maybe is better we take the picture from the couch… but we need to look at each other with heart-shaped eyes so they will understand that we are a couple! Oh, my God I am so excited. I can't wait to do it!”

Adam put a smile on his face and hugged Theo but the smile disappeared as soon as Theo was not looking at him anymore and the guitarist decided that he had to talk with his father. He had to talk with his father and ask his help, pleading him if necessary.

"Okay Theo calm down a little! I think we should tell Matt first. He is our manager and always cared for us; for sure he can suggest which is the best thing to do. So let's do like that...we finish the song and we meet him to ask his opinion about our new music and then, we'll tell him about us. He's gonna love the song so much that he won't be mad at us for hiding our relationship to him for ten years," Adam said and Theo nodded.

"It's deal. I love you Adam. I love you to the moon and back."

*

Adam couldn't fall asleep and as soon as he realized that Theo had fallen into a deep sleep, he got up and went to sit outside in the little garden looking up at the sky, or better, at the stars that were shining faintly above his head. He couldn't see a lot of them, just the biggest ones were visible from a city like London but, nonetheless, he knew there were thousands of them together with planets that filled the universe. In less than few weeks, he would be up there again, at home, on planet STRUH50021162 and he felt desperate. It was supposed to be a great moment going back home, he was supposed to be happy see his family and getting rewarded after achieving the important task they had given to him when he was just a boy but truth was that it was exactly the opposite. He felt sad, his heart was aching every minute more and he didn't want to go back home because he felt that planet Earth was his home now. Theo was his home. Unfortunately, his job had finished and he was supposed to go back where he was born. He had been sent to planet Earth when he was eighteen to learn how people lived on planet, to learn how the inhabitants dealt with every day's problems, to know which scientific discoveries they had been able to achieve, to understand what they were doing to save their planet and so on. They didn'have any intention to invade planet Earth, turn humans into slaves or do scientific tests; those were crap that humans, for an inexplicable reason, loved to show in what they called movies. The inhabitants of planet Struh051126 were the cleverest people of the entire Universe and every ten years, they were sending one of them to a new planet to gather all the data and store them in their big archive. This time had happened to Adam being chosen for the task; he had been elected the day he was born and he had spent the first eighteen years of his life to prepare himself for the prestigious task. Now Adam's time on planet Earth was going to an end and but he didn't want to leave Theo. He couldn't leave Theo. He was in deeply in love with him and he couldn't think to spend the rest of his life without Theo by his side.

 _Why I fell in love like that? I have not just ruined my life but also his! We'll be thousands and thousands miles away and we'll be both sad and angry and unhappy and nothing will gonna matter... why I've been so stupid! Why I surrendered to his sweet words, his gentle caresses, his warm hugs, his passionate kisses...why have you been you so perfect to me Theodore! I hate you. I hate you for being so cute, I hate you for always being so caring I hate you for being so special , I....I love you_.

Adam was crying and could not stop doing it. He was desperate; he could not disappoint his family and the people of his planet but he couldn't either make Theo suffer. There was only one thing left to do and he couldn’t waste a minute more; it was time to talk to his father and hope he would help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally you know which is Adam's "problem" and now things get complicated!  
> I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it.  
> <3<3<3


	4. HELP

"Proyxy, I need some more time," Adam pleaded. The man with the long, white beard and the eyes of an intense blue, looked at him and shook his head.

"Dad, please! I am asking you as your son. I need some more time!"

"I am sorry, Adam, but there's no reason why you have to stay there more than it is necessary; we have already everything we need. Your job down there is finished and we all thank you for the sacrifice you have done, spending almost ten years away from home. You did really a great job, Adam, but your job on planet Earth has ended and another important job is waiting for you here where you were born. Now you have to come back because there are lot of things we have to do. We have to organize, record and classify all the data and we need your precious help. There are lots of questions we all want to ask you and lots of things you have to explain," the man went on, and Adam felt the tears ready to flood out of his eyes.

"I just need some more time to find the right way to tell Theo goodbye. I've been with him for almost ten years. I can't simply leave!" Adam said on the verge of bursting into tears.

"It's useless Adam; I know it and you know it. There's no way to prepare him to your departure, otherwise, you would have already done it," the man said resolutely, but Adam had no intention to close the discussion.

"How can't you understand? And you call yourselves the most clever people in the universe!" Adam yelled, and his father pretended not to have heard the harsh comment as his son was clearly in a confused state of mind.

"I am sorry, Adam; you have to come back, and the more you stay there, the more painful it will be for you both," he said, and Adam felt the desperation take over. He covered his face with his hands, shaking his head in disbelief at the idea to part from Theo and when he lifted his head up to look at his father, his eyes were brimming with tears.

"Adam, you knew it from the start that you'd have to come back; you shouldn't have become attached to that human!" Proyxy said in a harsh tone, almost scolding Adam for his weakness.

"Don't call him _that human _! He is Theo and he's a great person... and I can't live without him! That's it!" Adam shouted and his father was taken aback by Adam's words and the way he had said them.__

__"What are you at?" Proyxy asked with a frown, deciding not to waste time scolding Adam for being so disrespectful but asking him what he had planned to do. Because it was evident that Adam had already contemplated the possibility that they didn't let him stay on planet Earth and, therefore, had planned something to do._ _

__"I can't leave Theo here. And I can't think to live without him," Adam said in a shaky voice now, not wanting to be insolent again and given the fact that the words had come directly from his heart, his father had felt the love and the pain that his son was feeling. The bond he had with Adam let him feel that his feelings were real; staying with that human wasn't simply a stupid whim. It was pretty obvious that the human wasn't just a _crush_ given the fact they had been together for almost ten years. The older man was smoothing his beard pensively and, suddenly, he got Adam's thoughts before his son told them aloud._ _

__"I am gonna ask him to follow me."_ _

__And here they were. Adam knew that there was that chance and, obviously, he had decided to take it. It was something contemplated and it was something already happened some years before. Unfortunately, the person who seemed to be so sure and eager to leave his native planet, hadn't been able to get used to life on STRUH and the couple had died, leaving everyone on the planet shocked and sad. The chance that the same thing could happen again was very high and, therefore, it would be hard that after that bad experience the other members of the Board would give Adam their okay._ _

__"Adam, I know you love this huma- ...Theo; I can feel what you feel and I know you are honest but...are you sure he loves you enough to leave the place where he was born? To leave his family? To leave everything he has? Think about it, Adam. Why he should leave everything behind? Why he should come here and feel like a fish out of water and feel stupid for not being able to use his capacities, ending up to be overshadowed by a ten years old kid? He's quite famous and rich down there; he's gonna feel bad for a while but we both know that he can easily find someone else and go on with his life."_ _

__"He loves me, dad. I am sure of it."_ _

__Proxyx frowned; as Adam was ready to live on planet Earth, miles away from home because he loved Theo, Theo as well could decide to leave his planet because he loved Adam._ _

__"Dad, please, say something," Adam said but Proyxy went on stroking his beard and frowning. He couldn't wait to have his son back at home but he knew that the man was serious; he stood silent for what it seemed an eternity to Adam and then, he finally spoke._ _

__"If you are sure that he's gonna follow you... well, you can submit your request to the Committee of the Sages."_ _

__"Are you gonna help us?" Adam asked, searching for a positive sign into his father's eyes, almost holding his breath while waiting for the answer._ _

__"I can't promise you anything but it's the only chance you have to stay with him so it's better you find out if your human loves you as much as you love him, otherwise it's useless to submit any request."_ _

__A little hope flared in Adam's heart and he didn't mind if his father had referred to Theo calling him again his _human_. He knew that Theo's love was real and he was glad that he had spent the past three weeks to prepare the request. This was what he was doing on the couch during the sleepless nights; now he had only to re-read his request again and present it in the best way possible.  
Unfortunately, Adam's enthusiasm didn't last long. Even if the Sages would let him bring Theo with him, it didn't mean that Theo would be happy and ready to go. Theo loved him, he knew it but maybe he loved only his human form and could be scared of him and his revelation. Theo could also tell him that he was a horrible person for having used him and then destroyed his life. Obviously Adam would not let his revelation destroy Theo; after the revelation, before Theo could even think to be stupid or tell anything to anyeone, he would have cancelled from his memory the conversation. He would have cancelled from Theo's mind the confession of him coming from another planet so he would have spared him that kind of pain but, nonetheless, Theo would end up suffering. If Theo wouldn't have accepted to follow him, he would have left planet Earth alone. In this case, there were only two options to justify his departure: break up with him for a stupid reason or fake his own death. Of course the second seemed to be the better option; he would have put on his sudden death during the night, while sleeping, and Theo eventually would get over that. Adam already felt so bad at the idea of making him suffer that he felt sick. His sudden death would have destroyed Theo, making him feel sad and miserable for months -or maybe years- but the man, at least, would believe in love again...no, Theo would never fall in love again and he would never be happy again. He had to convince him to follow him._ _

__Adam got up from the deck chair and went back inside. He headed to the bedroom and stopped at the doorframe looking at Theo sleeping. His face wore a little smile and his sleep was agitated, as always, so his body was covered by the sheets only partially. His hair was hiding half of his face, his mouth was slightly open and given the fact he was alone in the bed, he had automatically hugged the pillow. Adam got rid of his clothes and crawled into the bed, pulling Theo close to him and covering them both with the duvet. Theo immediately clung at him and nuzzled his face into his neck, making Adam shiver at the idea of not having Theo doing that anymore._ _

__Adam's hand caressed Theo's back and he began to place gentle kisses on the top of his boyfriend's head while he thought at the right words to say to tell him the truth. Even if he could easily read Theo's mind, he had always forced himself not to do it. Even when they had harsh arguments, Adam always tried to understand by himself what was going on and which was Theo's point of view, and even if he had caught some of his thoughts sometimes, he had never done it deliberately. Another thing he had always promised himself not to do was take a peek at Theo's dreams; he had always kept the promise but now, he had to know._ _

__Adam put his hand on Theo's face; his thumb began to move on his boyfriend's temple and, a second later, Adam could see what was going on._ _

Theo's dreams were pretty weird; he saw Theo launching himself off a slope on a skateboard dodging elephants walking towards him and the two of them having sex in a lift not bothering to press stop and let people see them. Few minutes later Theo was flying above London dressed up as Wonder Woman and then, there was the two of them again, naked, making out on a beach under a starring sky. At some point Adam saw Theo sitting at the piano busy to compose a song and then... what was that? Theo was buying a ring telling the owner of the shop that it had to be a special one because it was an engagement ring. And then there was Theo dressed as policeman, getting rid of two thieves menacing him with a knife and after that, they were at Theo's parents and Theo was showing to his mom how he had learned to fly thanks to the huge wings he had bought on the web for few pound sterling. And now Theo was painting on a wall - _I love you, Adam_ \- and then, they were on stage, holding hands at the end of the gig, saying goodbye to the crowd after sharing a quick kiss on the lips. Adam was still basking in the feeling of being able to show their love on stage when he saw himself blindfolded, with his hands tied above his head. He immediately frowned and, for a moment, he was scared of what was going on but it didn't take too long to understand that Theo was torturing him in a pretty interesting way, making him beg to let him come.

"Okay, Theo, you are used to weird dreams...maybe I should make you dream about my planet and maybe you won't be too much scared when I confess you I am not a human... we've been together for ten years now and you know I am a good person and that I would never hurt you so please, Theo, don't be scared of me. - _Don't be scared of me_ -," he said aloud this time, kissing Theo's temple. 

__Theo shifted on the mattress and opened his eyes, looking at Adam with lust. His lips covered Adam's one and, a second later, his leg was wrapped around Adam's body and the guitarist couldn't help but feel Theo's boner pressed against his thigh._ _

"I just had a great dream, baby" Theo said with a mischievous tone and he moved on top of Adam resuming the kissing. Adam didn't say a word; he still had four days to talk to Theo so he simply surrendered to him the moment his boyfriend broke the kiss to whispered a heated - _I want you_ \- into his ear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready to discover if Theo is open-minded enough to accept the truth ;-)  
> What do you think?  
> Thanks for reading <3


	5. PEOPLE LIKE US

The morning after they woke up quite late. Theo opened his eyes, found Adam still wrapped around him and smiled. He hated when he woke up alone, especially in the morning, even if he shouldn't complain with Adam for preparing breakfast but, honestly, he preferred to have him lying next to him, talking nonsense while he was still half-asleep and snuggling against him. Theo placed a kiss on his boyfriend's brow and squeezed Adam a little into his arms, sighing happily and ready to live another wonderful day with the love of his life.

"Morning," Adam let out in a sleepy voice and inhaled Theo's scent, kissing his neck. A shiver run through Theo's body and he placed a kiss on Adam's temple, feeling blessed for what life had reserved to him. If one day money and success were gone, Theo would have always had Adam next to him and that was the only important thing that mattered in his life.

"Love you, Theo" Adam said and he nuzzled into Theo's neck again, making him feel on seventh heaven.

"Someone needs cuddles this morning, uh?" Theo said and his right hand moved into Adam's hair while the left one was gently caressing his naked back. Adam moaned and shifted in Theo's arms as he was enjoying Theo's beautiful hands but, unfortunately, he remembered that he was dangerously close to lose the only thing that mattered in his life. He decided not to succumb to the sadness but to think rationally, sure that he had found the perfect way to approach Theo and make things easy for him to accept.

Theo was keep stroking his hands gently on his hair and back, placing little kisses on the top of his head while humming some lyrics, and after enjoying a few more minutes of cuddles, Adam spoke.

"Theo?"

"What, darling?"

"I was thinking... why don't we leave for a holiday?"

"We need to finish the song so we can show it to Matt and talk also to him about the other thing, you know..." Theo said pushing away a bit and placing his fingers under Adam's chin to look into his eyes. "I can't wait to tell everything to Matt," he added before kissing Adam's lips.

"Yes, I know but I think it doesn't change if we leave for a week or two, right?" Adam replied and he rolled on top of Theo so he could distract him enough to make him forget about Matt and the song. "And do you know where I want to go?" he whispered, staring mischievously into Theo's eyes.

"Where?" Theo asked visibly excited and very curious about what Adam had planned to do.

"Japan," Adam whispered in Theo's ear before his lips traveled down to his neck and bit it, making Theo let out a moan of satisfaction.

"This is absolutely amazing!" Theo replied, and his hands moved on Adam's back, making sure that he would not suddenly decide to move away from him.

"What is amazing? Me or Japan?" Adam asked with a mischievous tone.

"Both! So if you do this while we are in Japan, I think you can ask me everything and I would agree," Theo replied chuckling.

"You bet I am gonna do it, Theo", he murmured and then, he gave him another kiss on the neck followed by another bite, before sucking his flesh a bit and making Theo almost forgot his name.

"Now we have to get up because we have to pack and leave," Adam said out of nowhere while Theo was still lying there in a daze.

"There's no hurry," Theo replied and he tried unsuccessfully to roll Adam on his back.

"I wanna leave tonight so we need to hurry up," Adam insisted, giving Theo a peck on his lips.

"So _you _hurry up, Anderson! Because if you think you can leave me like that because we have to pack, well, I am ready to leave with just my clothes on and buy everything there," Theo said in an annoyed tone, making Adam chuckle.__

____

"Hum, let's see how serious the situation down there is," Adam said looking down at Theo's body. "Well, the situation seems pretty serious," he said with a frown making Theo feel even more desperate for Adam to do something.

__

"Adam... stop talking and looking at me like that; do something instead, please."

__

"I love when you plead, you know it?" Adam said wrapping his fingers around Theo's erection, his thumb moving in circles on its head. "You should see your Bambi eyes how beautiful they are when you ask me to-"

__

"Adam!" Theo said in a really desperate tone because Adam was pretty talented also when he was just using his hand and-"

__

"Adam..." Theo whispered before letting out a long moan when Adam had taken him into his mouth; his hands moved down toward Adam's head and he felt like he was almost passing out for the pleasure he was feeling.

__

*

__

Eight hours later, they were on a plane. Adam had bought the tickets and they had packed in a record time. Now they were sitting comfortably in their first class seats and Theo felt that there was something going on. The sudden departure meant something... maybe Adam had planned something special; maybe he wanted to propose - _oh my God _\- Theo thought, fighting to hold a stupid smile appearing on his face. Unfortunately, Adam's thoughts and purpose were pretty different from the ones that Theo was having while sitting next to him. He had thought that Japan was the perfect country to approach Theo to the idea of living in a different world because Japan was a strange country. Adam thought that was Japan different from any other countries on planet Earth and being there, could really make you feel like if you were living on another planet and, therefore, a plan had grown in his head. After a couple of nights since their arrival in japan, Theo would have a weird dream. They would have talked about the dream the morning after and, according to Theo's reaction to the dream, Adam would decide what to do.__

__

____

__

Theo was happy like a child on Christmas day while they were exploring Tokyo. Every day they left their hotel at nine in the morning to go back only at nine in the evening, with Theo wandering around with wide eyes, amazed by everything, taking hundreds of pictures and looking like a typical Japanese man on holiday. He hadn't stop to tell Adam that the holiday had been a great idea, informing him that ten days weren't enough and that they had to go back and visit the whole country.

__

__

__

Four days later since their arrival, Adam knew that he couldn't wait anymore to test his man because his father would contact him.  
Theo had fallen asleep exhausted in his arms since a couple of hours so Adam rolled him gently on his back and put both his hands on him, one on Theo's heart and one on his head.

__

__

__

Theo woke up in a white bed with white sheets, in a white bedroom and he, himself, was wearing white clothes. For a moment, he thought he was dead and he was in paradise but then, he realized that it was not possible. He put himself into a sitting position feeling a bit scared but when he saw that Adam was sleeping next to him, he felt relaxed.

__

__

__

"Adam?"

__

__

__

Adam groaned and turned on the other side and Theo shook him again.

__

__

__

"Adam, wake up. You need to see this!" He said, still a bit confused but pretty amused by the situation.

__

__

__

Adam opened his eyes and looked at Theo.

__

__

__

"What's up, babe?"

__

__

__

"Look!" He said almost enthusiastically, his curiosity taking over any worry.

__

__

__

"Do you like it?" Adam asked calmly with a shy smile and Theo frowned.

__

__

__

"Well, there's too much white around but... why don't you look surprised?"

__

__

__

"Well, I kinda know this place."

__

__

__

"Where are we?" Theo asked tilting his head, curious about the fact they were in a place that Adam knew while he couldn't remember how the heck they had arrived there.

__

__

__

"I guess I am a bit confused; where are we?

__

__

__

"Do you remember we took a holiday?"

__

__

__

"Yes but where are we, exactly?" Theo asked a bit confused.

__

__

__

"Planet Struh 50021162"

__

__

__

"Pl-planet what?"

__

__

__

"My place. I come from here."

__

__

__

Theo was looking at Adam puzzled now. Adam smiled and pulled Theo in his arms, placing a kiss on the top of his head.

__

__

__

"This place is where I come from. Let’s get up so I can show you around."

__

__

__

As they left the bed to walk towards the bedroom door, Adam briefly explained to Theo that he had been chosen to explore planet Earth when he was born and sent there when he was eighteen. As he opened the door, Adam took Theo's hand in his and walked him out. The rest of the house was white, as well as everything inside of it; Theo already had dozens of questions but, at the moment, only a stupid one came to his mind.

__

__

__

"Why is everything white?

__

__

__

"Well, you see everything white because you have not decided yet what you want to see."

__

__

__

"What do you mean exactly?"

__

__

__

They were now going out of the main door and Theo snatched his hand away from Adam, as he was worried that someone could see them holding hands.

__

__

__

"Don't worry Theo. You can keep my hand," Adam said taking his hand back. "On my planet, you see what you want to see; this it means that you have to choose which color you want to see on me, which in the house and which landscape you prefer and it will appear in front of you. Close your eyes and use your imagination, then, visualize the things you want to see and you will see them."

__

__

__

Theo closed his eyes and imagined Adam dressed with a green shirt, yellow shorts and pink shoes, the house red with purple furniture and then, he decided that a sea waiting for him outside the door was a great idea. When he opened his eyes, everything was exactly as he had imagined. Obviously, he couldn't help but laugh looking at Adam dressed like that and he felt a little scared of his choice of red on the walls and floor while he liked the purple furniture. Adam laughed listening to Theo's comments and then, he told Theo to open the front door. Theo let out an enthusiastic - _wow _\- because he had really done a good job with the landscape. It was beyond beautiful.__

__

_____ _

__

"So?" Adam asked looking at Theo's face changing from impressed to amaze.

__

_____ _

__

"I didn't do a good job with your clothes and the house but the landscape is perfect!'"

__

_____ _

__

Adam smiled and searched for Theo's lips and Theo turned his head around just to be sure that they were still alone.

__

_____ _

__

"There are no genders here. We are only _person _; this means that there are not men or women and we can choose to be what we want so we can walk hand in hand, kissing, getting married without anybody judging us."__

__

_______ _ _ _

__

Theo was dumbfounded but decided to trust Adam so he let him took his hand, interlace their fingers and then, kiss him.

__

_______ _ _ _

__

"There's another important thing you should know. If you take a commitment with me here, I'll be yours forever and you'll be mine forever. If our love dies, we die. And when one of us die, the other will die too because one body cannot live without the other's soul."

__

_______ _ _ _

__

Even if Adam had just talked about a sad thing like death, Theo had to admit that he found the thing absolutely right.

__

_______ _ _ _

__

"You know, Adam...I honestly would be happy to die with you instead of living alone, feeling sad and empty, just waiting my moment to arrive. I would not that brave to survive without you. And I am not interested to do it," he said, totally believing the words he was saying and Adam felt his heart making some kind of flip in his chest because Theo was reacting in a very good way.

__

_______ _ _ _

__

"Are you ready to take a walk around?" Adam asked, his eyes shining for the emotion to show Theo the place where he belonged.

__

_______ _ _ _

__

"Let's go," Theo said enthusiastically "but I think that before we take another step, it's better I put more fancy clothes on you and on myself too," he said with a chuckle.

__

_______ _ _ _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam is not surprised by Theo's reaction and he feels opstimistic but...let's see what happens when Theo wake up.  
> I won't make you wait too much; the next chapter is almost ready.  
> Thanks for reading <3


	6. SOMETHING I NEED TO KNOW

The morning after Theo woke up at the sound of his new high tech watch informing him it that it was time to get up. He forced himself to open his eyes but he was tired after four intense days of sightseeing and he wouldn't mind to sleep a bit more. Unfortunately, there were still lots of things he wanted to see and only a few days left to do everything he wanted to do so while he was rubbing his eyes with one hand, he gently shook Adam's shoulder with the other, surprised that his boyfriend hadn't yet woken up.

"Honey, it's time to get up," Theo said while yawning.

"You look tired, babe. Come here," Adam said looking at Theo. He took his Bambi into his arms for some cuddles and he silently hoped that they would talk about the dream. "We're on holiday, Theo! We should take a rest day; we have already planned to come back here so there's no reason to exhaust ourselves to see everything!" Adam explained, his fingers moving gently into Theo's hair.

"Hum, maybe... maybe you're right," Theo mumbled and he was ready to fall asleep again when, suddenly, he remembered the dream. "I had such a weird dream last night," Theo mumbled in a sleepy voice, his eyes already half closed.

"You always have a very agitated sleep, honey; what's happened this time?" Adam asked, feeling a bit anxious for what could happen in the next minutes.

"We were on another planet because you were an alien and everything was really cool."

"Oh, I was a...alien? That's interesting. And weren't you scared of me?"

"No, why? You weren't an ugly, slobbery little monster; you were you. I can't be scared of you," Theo replied, showing his appreciation for the way Adam's fingers moved on his scalp and neck with little moans. 

"And did you like that alien planet?"

"It was amazing! You had the power to imagine things as you wanted and people were so clever that there was no hate, no envy, no wars...they all lived in peace and harmony; people cared for each other and you could be in love with another man without being judged and...everything was perfect," Theo went on, closing his eyes and adjusting into Adam's embrace.

"Well, it seemed a great place to live; I wouldn't mind to move there!"

"Yes, definitely." Theo said and now his voice was trailing off as he was ready to drift into sleep. "I don't mind where we live if we are together so if you come from there and you want to go back home, I am in," Theo mumbled and then, he fell asleep.

 

While Theo was sleeping, Adam decided to contact his father. 

"Dad, did you see what's happened when I brought him there?" Adam asked in a cheerful tone, feeling optimistic about his father's reply.

"Well...yes, Adam, I've noticed that he looked more curious than scared but let's not forget that it was a dream."

"But he didn't know it was a dream while he was having it! And when we've talked about it ten minutes ago...you've heard his words, dad! He said he would live everywhere with me!" Adam said with a smile and Proxy was feeling the happiness that his son was feeling. The human that Adam loved was undoubtedly a special person; he had noticed it since the very beginning and also the other Sages had realized that the human Adam had met was special. Theo had a quick and brilliant mind and probably he had also a very high IQ or, at least, higher than the average of the inhabitants of planet Earth. This was probably the reason why Adam felt so good with him and this was also the reason why the human could probably adapt to live on their planet.

"Dad?" Adam called as Proxy was silent, lost in his thoughts.

"What do you want to do now, Adam? Which is your next move? Don't forget that the most difficult part has yet to come; you have to speak with him again, make it clear that it wasn't just a dream and then, ask him to follow you."

"I know it; just let me go back to London. Another week and things will be settled definitively."

"Okay, son. I wish you good luck. I can't wait to hug you again."

*

One week later they were back to England. They had arrived in London very early in the morning and despite of being tired for the intense sightseeing and the jet lag, Theo hadn't been able to fall asleep early and have a proper rest even if they had avoided to take a nap during the day. Theo had fallen asleep at some point but he had woken up all of a sudden at the crack of dawn, not sure what had made him open his eyes abruptly. While he was staring at the ceiling, feeling uncomfortable, he soon remembered that he had had a strange dream even if he couldn't remember the details of it. 

Theo sat up, rested his back against the headboard and decided to retrace his dream, forcing himself to remember, because he had a gut feeling that it was something important. Thirty minutes later, he still not had a full vision of what had happened in his sleep but something was clearly disturbing him. He looked at his right where Adam was sleeping and without a rational explanation, his mind began to wander. 

As he was staring at Adam, Theo found himself listing the man's qualities. Adam was a very good musician now but he wasn't a great guitar player when they had met; he barely played the piano at that time but within one year, and without any lesson, the man had become a good pianist and had turned into a skilled guitarist.  Adam had never attended university but he knew computer programs as if he had Bachelor of Science degree in Computer Engineering, knowing perfectly how everything worked, knowing how to program and use all those complicated stuff he couldn't even mention. Adam had a brilliant and powerful mind and he was able to turn few notes into a magnificent melody in just a few days.  

In their private life, things were not different. Adam knew how to handle their money and invest it properly; he never got drunk because he knew perfectly his limits. He attended the gym with dedication and practiced regularly -even when they were on tour- and his body was almost flawless. His self discipline with food was admirable and he was also an excellent cook. He knew how to fix every problem at home and he had skills in quite everything. In bed too. Even if they were just two young boys with no experience with men when they had met, Adam had become a better lover than he was, even if they had explored things together. 

Theo decided to take a deep breath and stop his thoughts but it didn't work and, suddenly, it came to his mind that Adam knew the solar system as the Manchester or London's streets. And those impossible blue eyes... they couldn't be human. Theo felt suddenly scared. He didn't understand what was happening to him but he felt his heart rate increase and beads of sweat forming on his brow. - _What the hell are you saying Theo? Are you crazy?_ - 

In that moment, Adam opened his eyes and looked at him. He had heard Theo's thoughts and he had felt Theo's fear. Adam was feeling completely dejected and discouraged, on the verge of crying like a baby but he knew he had to stay calm; he needed to buy some time and calm Theo down.

"Hey, baby," Adam said, and looked at Theo with his lovely blue eyes. Theo shivered and a cold sweat covered his whole body.

"Theo?" Adam called gently and he sat up next to him, putting an arm around his shoulder. Theo did not melt into his arm as usual but was stiff, looking almost scared by the gesture.

"Did you have a nightmare, honey?" Adam asked and pressed a kiss on Theo's temple. Theo felt a warm sensation spreading through his body; his muscles relaxed and his eyes became heavy. Adam laid him down on the mattress, desperation now taking over as things were not going as expected. Theo had suspects and he didn't look happy at the idea that his beloved boyfriend was different from him and he didn't know what to do.

 

Few hours later Theo woke up fully relaxed. He felt as if he had slept for a month; his body was full of energy and his mind was free from any worry or thought. There was a nice smell coming from the kitchen so he jumped out of the bed with a big smile on his face.

"Hi sweetheart," Adam said when Theo reached him in the kitchen, feeling a little guilty for what he had done some hours before. Theo wrapped his arms around Adam's waist, pressing his chest against Adam's back and placing a kiss on the other's neck. He decided to hold Adam into his arms and rest his chin on his shoulder, waiting for him to finish cooking pancakes. They had breakfast and the day went on smooth, enjoying the time spent together working on their new song.

 

The morning after Adam woke up again with Theo sitting next to him, his back against the backrest of the bed and a frown on his face. He couldn't help but kiss him on his temple again, making him fall asleep again, knowing that Theo would ask himself the same questions tomorrow and that he couldn't go on doing that every morning. It was something hard to accept and it was even more hard to admit that he was delaying the inevitable. He laid Theo down on the mattress gently and when the man woke up, they spent the rest of the day like the previous one. 

In the evening, Adam decided to go out for dinner and then, they went to one of Theo's favorite night club. They had arrived home very late and Theo had enjoyed a lot their night out dancing, drinking and listening to music. 

"It has been really a great night, Adam! It reminded me of when we were young and we were used to stay out all night long...how did we do it almost every day? It's only three in the morning and I am dead tired; I think I will sleep for ten hours in a row," Theo said after he slid under the covers and turned off the light. Unfortunately, only a couple of hours later, Adam woke up because he felt Theo staring at him but, this time, Adam was clearly feeling some kind of resentment together with the usual confusion. He somehow managed to put Theo into a blissful state of mind again and when Theo awoke and reached him in the kitchen for breakfast, Adam decided it was time to speak to him.

"Hi sweetheart," Adam said, his heart beating fast in his chest at the idea of revealing the truth about himself to Theo.

"Hi my lovely," Theo replied, placing a kiss on Adam's cheek. "I am really a bad boyfriend; I never get up to cook breakfast for you." 

"I love cooking breakfast for you and, honestly, even if you have lots of talents, cooking is not your cup of tea," Adam said giggling, enjoying the last minutes of his normal life with his boyfriend. Adam put the eggs into the plates and sat down on the chair but Theo didn't reach his usual seat and, instead, he straddled Adam and kissed him passionately.

- _Oh God, how can I tell him the truth? What if he didn't want to follow me? Stop deluding yourself, Adam! It's evident that he is scared of you; just pray that he won't hate you and... _-__

____

Theo felt Adam's mouth not responding as usual to his kiss and, therefore, he pulled away to check what was wrong.

____

"Are you okay, Adam?" Theo asked, looking down at Adam with a frown.

____

"I have to tell you something."

____

Theo froze. He didn't understand what was going on but he was feeling that the world was falling apart. When he had seen Adam's concerned look and had heard Adam's serious tone, he knew that something bad had just happened and, a moment later, all the fears and the insane thoughts about Adam, resurfaced to his mind. Adam felt Theo's anxiety first, and then his fear so he caught his hands to prevent him to run away.

____

"You're safe with me, Theo. Now stay calm and listen to me. The dream you had a week ago...It was not just a dream," Adam said with a trembling voice while he looked straight into Theo's terrified eyes.

____

"Don't be scared, Theo" Adam hurried to say and he placed one of his hand on the singer's arm, rubbing it up and down softly. "Do you trust me?" Adam asked, his voice a bit unsteady because he knew what was going on into Theo's mind.

____

"Wh-what are you saying? That you are really a fucking alien?" Theo shouted as he sprang on his feet, moving backward with his eyes fixed on Adam. Adam stood up and reached for Theo but the man took another step back and gestured him to stay away.

____

"Theo, please, listen to me. Let me explain to you."

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are loving this story; lots of things are going to happen so stay tuned. Thanks for reading  
> <3


	7. SOMEBODY TO DIE FOR

"I don't need your bullshit, Ad-" 

Theo stopped before pronouncing the name and looked at the man in front of him with disgust. 

"I can't believe I don't know who you are. I can't believe I've spent almost ten year calling your name without knowing who you are. Is Adam your name?" Theo asked furiously.

"Yes, it is. Theo, please, you need to listen to me," Adam said with a pleading look and with a trembling voice.

"No, Adam, _you_ listen to me. I don't give a fuck of your explanations. You lied to me, you used me, you took advantage of me and probably you also made fun of me, enjoying treating me like an idiot and now-"

"Theo! I never did any of the things you mentioned, believe me!" Adam screamed interrupting Theo.

"Shut the fuck up or kill me because I am not gonna listen to any of the things you want to say!" Theo shouted, still keeping Adam at distance. He wasn't scared of him; honestly, he still couldn't believe what he had just discovered but he knew that it was better to avoid that the man touched him, or he would probably convince him to listen to his words or things like that. He had flashes of the previous days still popping up in his mind and he was almost sure that Adam had done something to him before realizing that he had to confess the truth.

Adam still couldn't believe what was happening and fell on his knees; he covered his face with his hands and then, he began to sob violently.

"You are pathetic," Theo said giving him his shoulders. "Pack your stuff and get out of this house or I will kick you out of here," Theo exclaimed harshly before leaving the room.

Adam didn't know what to do; his plan A had failed miserably and Theo was not going to follow him and his plan B was probably going to fail because Theo seemed to remember things even if he tried to erase his memory. He could feign his death and leave but Theo would remember their discussion and the truth about him.

"I am sorry, Theo; just give me a few minutes to explain you everything. You need to listen to me, please" Adam said as he followed Theo in the living room but Theo didn’t want to hear a word from him.

"I told you to pack and get out of this house immediately," Theo said rather coolly, but Adam could see the rage into his eyes. "I don't want to see you anymore and nothing you're gonna say is gonna make me change my mind about you." 

They locked eyes but Theo immediately averted his gaze, stormed into the bedroom and began to put Adam' stuff into a suitcase. Adam wanted to grab Theo, hold him close and convince him that they could have a future together but he knew it was late. It was time to leave and he had to do it without Theo.

"What the fuck am I doing...you probably don't need any of this stuff," Theo said walking out of the room, fighting the urge to cry in front of Adam. As soon as he was alone, though, he burst into tears as he felt the world crumbling around him. The past ten years had been the best ten years of his life and now he had discovered that everything was a lie. He had spent ten years with a man who had constantly lied to him. - _How could I have been so stupid?_ -

Theo wiped the tears away, grabbed a jacket from the coat rack and yelled at Adam who was in the bedroom.

"Don't you dare to be here when I come back. And I don't wanna see any of your things in this house," Theo shouted angrily before slamming the front door behind him and leave. Theo walked down the short flight of stairs and through the little garden cursing at himself; he felt only hate for the man he had loved for ten years and his heart was broken. He walked fast along the familiar streets, not knowing where to go because everything remembered him of Adam. He couldn't go to the park, he couldn't go to their pub so he kept walking, hoping that nobody would recognize him. Luckily, he was wearing a pair of sunglasses and the jacket had a hood. - _Great! I am wearing Adam's jacket. Adam's favorite jacket that still smell of Adam. Fuck!_ -

 

Theo was walking so fast that he soon found himself at the opposite side of the city. He found a lousy pub and he entered, sure that nobody would disturb him there; he sat down at the counter, asked for a beer and got immediately lost in his thoughts. Had Adam forced him to fall in love? This was something that was driving him mad. He had always dated girls before meeting Adam and even if he was a very open-minded person, always ready to live any kind of experience, he had never fell in love with another boy.- _I let him to manipulate me and I have fallen for him like an idiot_ \- Theo murmured to himself as he stared at the empty bottle of beer in front of him. - _Maybe we would never become famous if he was a normal boy like me. Maybe he did something to convince people to give us a chance. Maybe I am just a fucking looser and not a good singer and songwriter_ -

 

Adam called a storage company and began to pack his stuff: he didn't need anything but he didn't want Theo to look at the things that belonged to him and remember that they had been happy together, getting even more angry and sad. He was supposed to cancel Theo’s memory before leaving the planet but each passing minute, he didn't think it would be a great idea. He had already failed in making Theo forget things -probably they were too close and they loved each other too deeply- and, therefore, it was useless to fake his own death. Adam was afraid that trying to make Theo forget the shocking revelation and the harsh discussion would fuck up the man’s mind more than it already was and he didn't want to risk Theo’s mental health. Theo was a quite famous singer; he would never say anything about an alien bandmate or people would think he was crazy so, at least, his secret was safe. However, Adam couldn't cope with the fact that he had broken his heart and probably messed up his brain a bit. 

- _What the hell did you do, Adam! You killed him! Not physically but in a way that is even worse! He won't trust anyone, he won't let anyone get close to him, he won't open his heart again and probably he won't feel love for anything and anyone for the rest of his life! He will be angry, sad, miserable, desperate and unhappy till the end of his days. He'll give up singing and he'll stop writing his beautiful songs and...no, I can’t let this happen…there's still a chance to save him from the abyss_.

Four hours later, everything had disappeared and Adam walked towards the train station, jumped on a train and left Theo and London behind, his plan C the only thing in his mind.

Two hours later, he was in Manchester and he headed toward their old house. Luckily, they still had their little apartment because he had never wanted to get rid of it, even after they had signed the record deal and moved to London. He had kept paying the rent because that place was very important for him and it was full of sweet memories even if, now, everything made him feel bad because it remembered him what he had lost. Theo was the smartest, funniest, lovely, most talented and unconventional human being; he loved him with every cell of his body and his own life had no sense without him. He couldn't think to live without Theo and, therefore, he decided not to go back to his planet.

 

Theo arrived home in the dead of the night. He had spent the whole day in that lousy pub drinking only beer, carefully staying away from vodka & friends because he didn't want to get drunk. He took his time to walk back home and he had stopped in front of a liquor shop when he was almost near his house because, honestly, getting drunk, passing out on the floor and forgetting his misery for a while would be the best thing to do but he knew he couldn't do it. There was an alien wandering around London and who knows what he was about to do now.

- _Oh my God, I can't decide if I feel like someone that had just run away from a madhouse or if I am playing a character in a low budget sci-fi movie_ \- Theo thought, almost laughing hysterically at his own words. He shook his head and run his hands through his hair, trying to think to what he had to do. He walked toward the kitchen to drink some water and he found a piece of paper hanging from a magnet on the fridge.

- _I love you, Theo. I know you don't want believe it because you cannot trust me anymore but it's a matter of fact: I love you. Thanks for giving me the best ten years of my life. You are my everything and I am nothing without you. My life has no sense without you. Please forgive me. Please believe me when I say I love you. I cannot live without you_.-

Theo was breathing heavily and his heart was beating fast into his chest; his eyes became teary and he fought the tears that wanted desperately to get out. He took a deep breath, then another and, finally, he tore up the piece of paper. He took off the jacket that he was wearing, throwing it in the trash bin and then, he began to check all the rooms in the house. Any trace of Adam was gone; his clothes, his photos, his vinyls, his guitars; also his food, his gym equipment and all the other stuff were gone. The only thing left was the piano. Theo locked the little studio because he didn't want to see that beautiful instrument until he would find a way to get rid of it. He sat down on the couch and closed his eyes but he could still feel Adam's presence in the house. Even if his objects were gone, every piece of furniture reminded him of Adam and their happy but fake life.

- _I have to get rid of this house_ \- Theo thought and then, he decided that he needed a shower and start to plan a way to go on with his life. He stood under the forceful stream for an eternity, letting the water merging with the unstoppable tears running down his face and once he was done, he had no more tears to cry and no idea how to make things work.

 

Adam took a little knife out of his bag; he walked toward the bathroom and looked at the image of himself in the mirror. He couldn't go back home; his life had no meaning without Theo. There was one only one thing left to do and he hoped that it would work. No matter how much Theo hated him and how much hurt he was; he knew that Theo would never stop loving him because they were kindred spirit. And it didn't matter if his father, his mother and his friends were waiting for him to go back home; if he had to make a choice, he would always choose Theo.

Adam placed the sharp blade of the knife on his own nape and pressed it down on the flesh until he made a deep cut. He put two fingers inside and took out a little device. That was the only thing that could let his father localize him in the event that Adam fell ill or injured to the point of not being able to use his telepathic powers; it was a big risk removing the device but Adam didn't mind because he was not interested in leaving planet Earth without Theo.

*

The following day Theo woke up and looked at his side, dozens of images of Adam sleeping next to him popping up in his mind. Things hadn’t changed when it was time to have breakfast and do all the other things he was used to do, flashes of his life with Adam torturing him mercilessly. As if remembering all the beautiful moments spent together with his friend and lover wasn't painful enough, Theo also felt Adam's voice echoing into his brain, chanting some words. He was almost afraid that he was losing his marbles and, therefore, he decided to keep the TV on all day long, even when it was time to go to sleep.

 

After Adam had removed the device, he had laid down on the old big couch in the living room that was also their bedroom, and the only thing he did, was thinking to Theo, hoping that the man would feel his thoughts and would believe his words. He knew that Theo was still in love with him and he hoped he would give him another chance. He hoped that Theo would forgive him and save him from death because this was what he wanted if he could not live the rest of his life with Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I took too much but, unfortunately, it's a busy period! Anyway, next chapter is already half done and I can't wait for you to read it  
> Thanks!


	8. MIRACLE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy you are about to read this chapter! Get ready for a rollercoaster of emotions. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> This chapter is for you, missvengenance; I’ve been busy lately and missed our brainstorming. I hope you like the drama in this chapter. (but you're still the queen <3)

Theo dreamt of Adam every single night; sometimes he woke up all of a sudden, breathing heavily with his body covered in sweat, other times he simply opened his eyes, and found his face wet with tears while his heart was aching in his chest. In both cases, it was damn hard to see the empty space next to him; he couldn't believe that Adam was not there to comfort him and it was surreal the fact that he was the reason of his troubles. After the first days when Theo was really pissed off and felt only some kind of hate toward Adam, now the man was mainly mad at him. He didn't feel ready to forgive Adam anytime soon but it seemed impossible to him to think about living the rest of his life without him. 

Theo noticed that each passing night, his dreams about Adam became shorter and there was something different also during the day; every time his mind wandered to bring him the sweetest memories, they were every day more faint. And also Adam's chanting was every day more feeble and Theo didn't need music to cover it.

*

Five days later, Adam was still lying on the couch in the same position. He had deliberately avoided to contact his father or let the man contact him; his thoughts and his worries were focused only on Theo. Adam was feeling weaker each passing day because he was using all his energies to prevent his father to localize him and most of all, to make Theo feel his thoughts of love for him. Unfortunately, there was not much time left; another couple of days and he would probably die but he didn't mind because he had already decided that it wasn't worth living without Theo.

It took Theo a full week before realizing that the shorter dreams and the fainter memories depended on Adam and he was aware of the fact that he had to do something. Theo was sure that he knew more than the blurry memories he had now because Adam had obviously talked to him before making him forget almost everything. Theo forced himself to remember and after almost a full hour of struggle, some words came up to his mind.

- _If you take a commitment with me, I'll be yours forever and you'll be mine forever. If our love dies, we die _\- Theo said in a low voice, realizing the importance of the words while saying them. That was what happened on Adam's planet but it was clear that Adam had decided to follow the rule also on planet Earth.__

____

- _Our love died and Adam is going to die _-, Theo said aloud this time, and, a second later, he felt a shiver running down his spine.__

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

- _Damn alien! What the hell is he doing? Is he deliberately letting himself die or am I imagining things because that creature fucked my mind up? _" he asked himself in a frustrated tone of voice.__

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

Theo spent the whole day pacing back and forth around the house, telling himself to stay calm and think rationally but it was impossible. Adam was supposed to be back on his planet but his gut feeling told him that he was still around, sending him subtle messages and the fact they were each day less intense, was making him worried. Because no matter if he had called him a damn alien, he was still Adam, his best friend, his band mate, his...

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

- _Damn! How can you still love him after what he did! _\- Theo screamed running his hands through his ruffled hair, messing it up even more. It was evident that Adam had refused to leave and it wasn't hard for him to understand the reason. He, himself, was supposed to go on with his life but he didn't have a clue of how to do it because it was not possible to think about spending the rest of his life without the other.__

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Theo plumped down on the couch and let out a heavy sigh. He had always thought that they would be together for the rest of their lives and would love each other even when they became bald, wrinkled, doddering old men. He had always been sure that their love would survive everything and overcome every hurdle and that they would be together whatever it would happen to the band or to any of them. And that _‘whatever’_ had happened: Adam was from another planet. It was still something hard to believe and Theo was laughing hysterically when a thought suddenly popped up in his mind.

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

- _My life has no sense without you. I cannot think to live without you _-__

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

They were the same words written on that piece of paper left on the fridge by Adam and those words haunted Theo for the following hour. He could hear Adam's voice saying those two sentences, the words echoing restlessly in Theo's brain and now the man was absolutely sure that Adam was still around, hiding somewhere. But where was he? How could he reach him and face him? It didn't take too much to Theo to realize that the only place where Adam could be, was their old apartment in Manchester.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

- _Shit! I hope it's not too late! _\- Theo exclaimed before taking the car's keys from the little table and slamming the door behind him. During the whole ride to Manchester, Theo's mind was a mess and his feelings changed every five minutes. One moment he hoped to find Adam still alive so they could find a way to solve things because yes, he was still mad at Adam but he couldn't deny that he still loved him. Other moments, he hoped to find Adam alive only to punch him right in the face and scream his frustration for being still in love with him. In both cases, Theo knew that his love for Adam would never disappear. In both cases, he wanted to give Adam the chance to explain things properly. The initial shock had almost gone now and he had dozens of questions to ask, feeling ready to listen to him. Unfortunately, he didn't know if he was ready to forgive him for what he had done because it seemed impossible that Adam could justify his actions. The problem was not the ‘ _size_ ’ of the lie; the problem was that Adam had lied to him for almost ten years.__

Theo was still pretty confused when he parked the car in front of the building; instead of getting off in a hurry and run toward their apartment, he stayed in the car with his hands holding tightly the steering wheel. Now that he was in Manchester where everything had started, he felt again more pissed off than worried, having no clue what to expect and, most of all, having no idea how to deal with an alien.

- _What if he's not here? What am I supposed to do then? _-__

Theo rested his forehead against the steering wheel and he couldn't help but feeling worried at the idea that a stupid alien was about to die because of him. Maybe his father was already planning to invade planet Earth because he had somehow killed his son and then, he would kidnapped him and tortured him to death to take his revenge. Theo shook his head at the weird images and, finally, he got off the car.

- _He is still your Adam, for heaven's sake! You're not here to save planet Earth form an alien invasion, you're here for Adam. You're here to save Adam because you still love him, _his inner voice said as he approached the front door.__

The main door of the building was open and Theo wasn't surprised since it was a very ratty building in a pretty lousy suburb. Theo climbed the stairs until the fourth floor trying to keep himself calm, and when he reached the door, he placed his hand on the handle, taking a deep breath before pushing it down. Luckily, the door was unlocked but Theo couldn't see anything because the shutters were closed and the light was off. He carefully took a step inside, stumbling into Adam's bag, and he tentatively searched for the light switch on the wall. As soon as the light illuminated the room, he saw Adam and he stopped to breathe.

His friend was laying on the couch, his face pale, his chest barely moving up and down. One of his arm was dangling lifeless and Theo's heart began to pound heavily in his chest. The image of Adam's almost dead body scared the hell out of him and he panicked for a moment before he approached the couch to check him.

____

_____ _

____

______ _ _

____

_____ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

______ _ _

____

_____ _

____

____

____

_____ _

____

______ _ _

____

_____ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

______ _ _

____

_____ _

____

"Adam?"

____

_____ _

____

______ _ _

____

_____ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

______ _ _

____

_____ _

____

____

____

_____ _

____

______ _ _

____

_____ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

______ _ _

____

_____ _

____

"Adam?" Theo repeated and then, he knelt down in front of him and touched his face for a moment. The skin was cold and he could hear him barely breathing.

"Adam!" Theo said more loudly and this time, he put his hands on both sides of Adam's face. Adam suddenly took a deep breath and his chest visibly rose up before falling down. Theo's hands left Adam's head at the sudden reaction and the man was now staring at Adam in a daze.

____

_____ _

____

______ _ _

____

_____ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

______ _ _

____

_____ _

____

____

____

_____ _

____

______ _ _

____

_____ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

______ _ _

____

_____ _

____

After the initial shock, Theo got a grip on himself and realized that after his previous gesture, Adam's body hadn't had any other reaction so he decided to take again Adam's face in his hands while calling his name. As soon as he did it, Adam took another deep breath and this time Theo kept both his hands in place, not scared anymore; Adam's breath became deeper, his chest moved up and down with more force and Theo's heartbeat was finally slowing down a bit.

____

_____ _

____

______ _ _

____

_____ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

______ _ _

____

_____ _

____

____

____

_____ _

____

______ _ _

____

_____ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

______ _ _

____

_____ _

____

- _It has to be the contact between us _\- Theo thought while a shy smile showed up on his face. Without even realizing it, he found himself brushing his thumbs on Adam's cheekbones in a gesture of affection but then, the intimate gesture began to make him feel uncomfortable. At the beginning he just felt nauseated but then, he felt a sharp pain in his heart as if someone had stabbed him right in his chest. He let go of Adam's head again, sitting back on his heels for a moment to recover from the weird feeling and it didn't take too much before Adam's breath became fainter and Theo panicked again as soon as he noticed it.__

____

_____ _

____

______ _ _

____

_____ _

____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

______ _ _

____

_____ _

____

____

____

_____ _

____

______ _ _

____

_____ _

____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

______ _ _

____

_____ _

____

- _Shit Shit. Shit _\- Theo exclaimed and he felt his eyes brimming with tears. He couldn't understand what the hell was happening to Adam and to himself but it was clear that Adam was dying and the only way to keep him alive was keeping the contact with him, even if it made him feel bad. Theo didn't need time to take a decision; no matter how painful it was, he was there to save Adam's life. Theo took Adam's hands in his, fighting the nausea, and lowered his own head until his lips reached Adam's ones. He placed a kiss on them and something like a stab hit him again in the chest. He parted for a moment to take a deep breath and fight the pain he was feeling; he brought both their hands towards his own heart and in that exact moment, Adam's body suddenly jerked. Theo lowered his lips on Adam's ones again and he felt Adam's body become warmer and his breath become steady.__

____

_____ _

____

______ _ _

____

_____ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

______ _ _

____

_____ _

____

____

____

_____ _

____

______ _ _

____

_____ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

______ _ _

____

_____ _

____

Theo began to cover Adam's face with sweet kisses; copious tears were running down his own cheeks ending their run on Adam's face and, all of a sudden, Theo felt his mind filled with one thought.

____

_____ _

____

______ _ _

____

_____ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

______ _ _

____

_____ _

____

____

____

_____ _

____

______ _ _

____

_____ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

______ _ _

____

_____ _

____

- _Can you feel my love for you? _-__

Theo pulled back for a moment and while keeping their hands together, he looked at Adam, sure of the fact that he had sent him that message. Theo kissed him again and other thoughts filled his mind.

____

_____ _

____

______ _ _

____

_____ _

____

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

______ _ _

____

_____ _

____

____

____

_____ _

____

______ _ _

____

_____ _

____

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

______ _ _

____

_____ _

____

- _I love you. I am sorry. I cannot live without you. I prefer to die that spend a whole life without you. I am sorry. I love you. You worth the pain I am feeling. I am sorry. I love you _. -__

Theo pulled back again; now he felt like he was becoming crazy because Adam's voice was coming from every direction. He suddenly felt the urge to place one of his hand on Adam's heart and a second later, a hot wave run through his whole body. He felt like he was floating in the air, and he began to see the past ten years spent with Adam. The moment they met, how they had become friend, lovers, and then, successful musicians. There had been moments when they had had harsh arguments, with Adam barely speaking to him, and he realized that he had forgotten that bad day when they had almost punched each other in the face. Theo couldn't help but notice that they had lived a normal life; Adam had never made their life easier and he had never pleased Theo because he wanted him to fall in love. They had suffered, cried, felt miserable and helpless; they had made enormous sacrifices to realize their dream and make things works between them. He had almost forgotten all those things because thousands of happy moments had pushed the bad ones away. Theo was now looking at the two of them laughing, having fun, feeling proud of themselves and loving each other and the tears were running down his cheeks like a waterfall but there was big smile lighting up his face now.

At some point, Theo snapped out of the reverie and he had no more doubts about the fact that his place was next to Adam and that he was ready to do anything necessary to save him. He laid down on Adam's body, took his head between his hands and covered Adam's mouth with his. His tongue gently caressed Adam's lips and even if Adam was not responding to the kiss, Theo kept kissing him lovingly until Adam let out a deep sigh and opened his eyes.

"Theo," Adam whispered with a feeble voice.

"I am here for you," Theo said with a smile and tears began to pop out from Adam's beautiful blue eyes. Theo kissed his tears savoring the salty taste and then, he kissed Adam on the mouth again.

____

_____ _

____

______ _ _

____

_____ _

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

______ _ _

____

_____ _

____

____

____

_____ _

____

______ _ _

____

_____ _

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

______ _ _

____

_____ _

____


	9. SOME KIND OF HEAVEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready to enjoy the boys showing their love to each other? I hope that you were waiting for it <3

"Welcome back, Adam" Theo said with a big smile on his face after he parted from his boyfriend; this time Adam had somehow managed to kiss him back and Theo had savoured every second of the kiss. Adam smiled faintly at him and even if he was probably feeling a bit better than before, he was far from being out of danger.

"I love you, Adam" Theo said with a trembling voice, the emotion now taking over, and Adam could read on his face that he was ready to do and say everything necessary to save their love and his life.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I-fucking-love-you!" Theo repeated, and then, he looked upward. "I love Adam, I love him and I will always love him!" he exclaimed almost shouting the words this time, as to be sure that whoever needed a proof that their love had not died, had understood the message correctly.

Adam felt the tears in his eyes again while looking at Theo and listening to the words coming out from the man's mouth. As he had always known, Theo still loved him deeply and truly and looked ready to do anything necessary to save him. Adam wasn't able to speak and thank Theo for being there for him but he decided to let Theo know his thoughts.

- _I love you, Theo. I will always love you and I hope we can find a way to stay together because I don't need anything else in life but you._ -

Theo looked at Adam as soon as he felt the words and he was sure that Adam was somehow able to communicate with him even if it looked something impossible to believe.

"Adam...did you just told me that you love me and that you want to stay with me?"

Adam nodded; he still felt his body weak and debilitated and the only way to communicate now was through their minds.

"How can I understand you? I mean...I am not like you!" Theo asked still incredulous.

- _You are smarter that you know, Theo, and there's something deep between us. I couldn't do it otherwise._ -

"Oh fuck, this is absolutely mind blowing," Theo exclaimed.

As much as Adam was happy to communicate with Theo through his mind, he wanted to speak to him and he wanted to hug him; he tried to raise his arm in the attempt to hug Theo but his limbs were limp and he couldn't do it.

- _I wanna hug you so bad but I cannot move my arms._ -

As soon as Theo heard Adam's thought, he rolled on his back bringing Adam with him so now his alien-boyfriend was resting on top of him. He wrapped his arms around Adam's body and smiled at the idea he had an alien-boyfriend but then, he felt ashamed because maybe Adam probably could read his mind and know his thought, not finding it funny.

- _What's wrong?_ -

"Hum...can you feel my thoughts? Did you heard something coming from me?" Theo asked pretty embarrassed.

- _You're not able to send telepathic messages to me now; however, you can learn how to do it,_ \- Adam explained him without speaking.

"Oh, that's good because I think I had just thought something and... are you sure you can't read my mind?" Theo asked still a bit worried.

- _Of course I can, but I've never done it. I wanted to be like a human so I never took advantage of my powers to understand your behaviour or to know what you were thinking.-_

"Oh, this is something pretty uncomfortable to know but I wanna trust you that you're not doing it now," Theo said, knowing that he could trust Adam unconditionally.

- _I am not doing it and I will never do it unless you want me to. Theo...Thanks for the wonderful years you gave me. Thanks for what you did for me today. Thanks for not being scared or disgusted because I am not like you.-_

"You know what, Adam? Knowing to be in love with an alien doesn't scare me, rather, it amuses and it makes me feel special," Theo said, placing a kiss on the top of Adam's head.

- _You are special, Theo. Never forget this.-_

Theo looked at Adam in his arms and he hugged him tight.

- _I am so tired, Theo. I need to rest. Just keep me in your arms,_ \- Adam managed to tell using his mind and, a second later, he let out a deep sigh.

"Rest, baby. I am here and I am not gonna go anywhere. You need to regain your strength so stop communicate to me, okay? Save every energy you have, " Theo said and Adam finally knew he could rest peacefully in Theo's arms, giving his body the opportunity to recover properly.

They stood like that for the whole evening and the whole night; Adam had fallen asleep almost immediately and Theo didn't mind the fact that Adam's body was becoming progressively heavier and each passing hour, it got more and more hard for him to breathe. The only thing that mattered was that he could hear Adam's regular and steady breathing and feel his body warm against himself; he kept caressing Adam's hair with his hand, placing kisses on the top of his head, waiting for the morning to come and for Adam being able to move and talk. 

*

"Adam?" Theo called a bit out of breath.

Theo felt Adam's body shifting his position and he felt relieved when Adam managed to lift his head to look at him.

"I am sorry but I can barely breathe, honey" Theo said almost gasping. Adam rolled on his side with the intention to remove his weigh from Theo's body but as he was still a little confused, he rolled on the wrong side and fell down on the floor.

"Ouch!" Adam let out and Theo was already on the floor checking him, chuckling slightly at his poor alien-boyfriend who was rubbing his head with his hand. Luckily, there was still the carpet on the floor and he knew that Adam hadn't injured himself given the fact they had both fallen form that couch several times in the past while making out like teenagers.

"Are you okay?" Theo asked and then, he placed a kiss on Adam's lips with the chuckle still on his mouth.

"Who are you?" Adam asked, finally able to use his voice. His tone was serious, as well as his face, and Theo's chuckle vanished immediately. Theo stared into the impossible blue eyes for a second but before letting the panic take over his mind, he noticed that those mischievous eyes were laughing at him. Theo let out a sigh of relief when he realized that Adam was just making a fool of him and then, he rolled on the floor next to him and began to laugh.

"Alien humor," Adam said laughing and Theo slapped him on the chest, going on laughing like an idiot.

"I love you, Theo" Adam said and then, he took Theo's hand, placing it on his own heart. Theo felt again the hot wave running through his body but this time he felt something more. He could feel Adam's heartbeat inside of him and then, a wave of pleasure filled every cell of his body. He couldn't understand what was happening to him but he hoped that it would last for a while because the feeling was great. Honestly, whatever Adam was doing to him it was more than great and having an alien-boyfriend was definitely a wonderful experience.

Adam was looking at Theo getting lost in the strange feeling and even if he knew that Theo would never want that experience to end, he removed Theo's hand from his own heart and Theo's body slowly went back to his normal condition.

"Fuck Adam, what the hell was that?" Theo asked panting and showing a stupid smile on his face.

Adam couldn't help but laugh as Theo was going on breathing heavily, cursing and asking him to do it again.

"It's just my love for you," Adam replied and then, he covered Theo's mouth with his lips and kissed him.

"You should show me your love for me more often because it felt soooo good," Theo said enthusiastically and he moved on top of Adam's body kissing him rather passionately since he was still feeling the aftermath of what Adam had done to him. Adam felt better now and managed to wrap both his arms around Theo's body, kissing him back with the same passion and it didn't take too much before Theo began to roll his hips searching for some friction. Adam couldn't escape the feeling of Theo getting hard and his own body was quickly awakening too; at some point, they parted to catch some air and they shared a deep look, staring into each other's eyes for what it seemed like an eternity.

"Help me with my dresses," Adam murmured all of a sudden, and Theo looked at him with a frown, not sure if he had understood it correctly.

- _Yes, Theo, I've just asked you to help me to take my clothes off,_ \- Adam repeated, now sending a message to Theo using his mind, looking at him with a smirk on his face.

Theo lifted his body off Adam's one and straddled him; he was extremely excited by the whole thing and he didn't need Adam to repeat the words a third time. He honestly didn't know what it was going to happen; he had almost lost control when Adam had simply put his hand on his heart and Theo knew that being naked enjoying each other’s bodies was going to be epic. He removed Adam's t-shirt and got rid of his own shirt, ripping the last two buttons given how impatient he felt. His hands went to the buckle on Adam's pants, ready to get rid of them but he decided that maybe it was better to be a little careful.

"Adam... are you sure you are okay now? And...Are you sure we can do it?" Theo asked even if his hands hadn't stop moving, and before Adam could answer, the pants had disappeared, followed a second later by the boxer briefs.

"If you make love to me, Theo, I am going to recover more quickly," Adam said, and as soon as he finished saying the words, Theo was naked too and was on top of Adam's body.

"I love this alien-healing method," Theo whispered into Adam's ear, making the man shiver. Theo began to kiss Adam on the lips, moving down on his jaw before reaching his neck. He stayed there for a while, torturing Adam with kisses and bites the way he knew his boyfriend liked the most and then, he moved down to his chest, his belly and lower. Adam's body was enjoying every kiss and every bite and was responding as it was used to do, soft moans escaping his mouth, his hands moving into Theo's hair.

"Theo, I want you inside of me," Adam said and Theo looked up at him with a frown.

"I don't think it's a good idea; I have nothing to use to avoid hurting you and I don't-"

"I can handle it, Theo. Just do it."

Theo remembered that he had stumble into Adam's backpack near the door and he hoped that Adam hadn't emptied it before leaving home.

"Did you empty the backpack before coming here?"

"No, I just put some stuff in it. Why do you want to kn-" and Adam looked at Theo turning the backpack upside down, letting things falling down on the floor.

"Perfect!" he exclaimed holding a little bottle and a few seconds later, his fingers were preparing Adam before entering him. When he did it, Adam let out a moan of pleasure mixed to some pain but he told Theo to go on and Theo slowly filled him to the hilt, locking eyes with him.

"Sure you are okay?" Theo asked rather worried; as much as he was enjoying feeling Adam tight around him and cannot wait to make love to him, he didn't want to hurt him and make him feel worse now that he seemed to feel better.

"I am okay; please, move" Adam said gently. Theo had both his hands on the carpet, his arms holding his upper body off Adam's one and was still feeling a little dubious if it was a good idea. 

Adam took one of Theo's hand and placed it on his own heart as he had done before and Theo felt again a hot wave overwhelm him completely but this time the effect was double. He quickly lost control of himself; still keeping himself off Adam's body, he began to move without even realizing it, his hips meeting Adam's one in a perfect sync, his mind in a state of complete ecstasy. 

Adam was looking at him amazed, waves of pleasure running through his body and filling his heart. Theo began to thrust deeper, almost out of breath and at some point, Theo's eyes rolled back. Adam expected it to happen because he knew that it was too much for Theo; he would learn how to handle it in the future but now, he was about to collapse senseless on him. Adam felt Theo's arms getting weak and he was ready to catch him within seconds. As expected, Theo had passed out and before he collapsed heavily on him, he stopped the falling lowering Theo gently on his own chest; he hugged him and waited for him to regain consciousness. 

At some point Theo opened his eyes and besides feeling euphoric and satisfied in a way he had never felt in his whole life, he was feeling a little confused. He carefully pulled out of Adam and rolled on his back on the carpet for a few seconds before he turned to look at Adam still lying on his back next to him.

"What the hell has happened, Adam? I mean what was that? Did you fuck me senseless?" Theo asked still a little bit confused and Adam couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, technically you fucked me. And then, you fainted," Adam said and placed a kiss on Theo’ lips.

"Are you okay?" Adam added, looking at Theo's pensive look.

"Sure I am okay; I just had the best sex of my life. Not that it hasn't been good in the past ten years but today it was...wow! Sure you do not need me to take care of you again? Because if you give me ten minutes I think I-"

"Thanks, Theo, but I really feel better. I just want to go home now and explain everything to you."

"I want to go home too but I think I am too much tired to drive back after all the stress and what you did to me a few minutes ago so maybe it’s better that we sleep here tonight and leave tomorrow. What do you think?

"I can teleport you; there's no need for you to drive back home."

"Are you serious, Adam?"

"No, I just wanted to see your Bambi eyes looking at me like they are doing now," Adam said laughing and then, he kissed Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading; I have already decided to add a bonus chapter to end the story in a very perfect way. Stay tuned!!!


	10. WHEREVER YOU GO

The morning after Theo woke up into Adam's arms. It took him a few seconds to realize that they were not at home in London even if the place reminded him of home. Most of the stuff they had in their old apartment in Manchester were gone _-not that they ever had a lot- _but the memories were still there. They had had the most difficult years of their life in that place but the lousy apartment was also the place where he had kissed Adam for the first time, the place where they had written and composed their first album, where they had made love for the first time and where they had made each other lots of promises.__

____

_No matter what happens to our dream of being musician; the most important thing is our love. If we are together, we can face everything, the success and the failure. ___

__

Theo placed a kiss on Adam's jaw and the man mumbled something, not showing any intention to wake up.

__

The night before Adam had fallen asleep almost immediately while Theo had laid there looking at him still incredulous for what had happened. He wanted Adam to explain everything to him -especially why he had fainted in that very inappropriate moment- and ask him the hundreds of questions about him, his mission and their future. He had imagined dozens of scenarios and before falling asleep, he had whispered into Adam's ear that it didn't mind if he wasn't a human, he wanted to live with him and, therefore, they had to find a way to do it.

__

"Good morning beautiful," Theo said with a big smile. "Why don't you open those beautiful eyes of yours?"

__

Adam grunted again but now, a little smile appeared on his face. 

__

"Are you still tired, love?" Theo asked, pulling behind a little to look at his face.

__

"I am feeling much better; I am just a bit sleepy I guess," Adam answered as he finally managed to open his eyes and look at Theo. 

__

"We can lay here for a while; there's no hurry to go back to London," Theo said, squeezing Adam.

__

"I never imagined you say something like that; you always hated this place!"

__

"I didn't hate it it's just that... yes, I always hated this apartment," Theo said laughing but Adam’s features tensed. 

__

"Theo...we have to talk. Because... I have to go back," Adam said, and Theo was looking at him attentively. Adam moved into a sitting position, resting his back against the backrest of their sofa bed, and Theo mirrored his gesture with a worried look on his face. He knew that Adam didn't mean that they had to part forever, but he obviously knew that their life would never be the same.

__

"When we're back in London, I have to contact my father. I avoided him since I came here and I took out my device so he has no idea where I am and how I feel and he is probably equally pissed off and desperate," Adam said looking at Theo with some concern in the eyes.

__

"They won't let me stay; they gave me ten years and they gave me a unique opportunity. I have to be grateful for having had the chance to meet you and now it's time for me to show them my gratitude. There's lot of work to do and I cannot hide here; I have to go back."

__

"But I am ready to come with you, Adam!"

__

"I know it and this makes me really happy but we have to talk about that. I made you forget lots of things and I want you  know perfectly what you have to face."

__

"I haven't forgot what you showed me."

__

"I need that you are more than sure because if you change idea about me and you stop lo-"

__

"If you are afraid that I can die...well, stop being afraid. Our love will never die so we'll die only when we'll be old," Theo said resolutely.

__

"Theo..." Adam didn't manage to say anything else because he was touched by Theo's words and by the way he had said them. He approached Theo's lips to kiss them and then, he took Theo's hand in his. He wanted Theo to know what was going on even if he hadn't been able to explain it with words so he decided to make him feel it. However, as Theo realized what Adam was about to do, he stopped him.

__

"Adam... if you put my hand on your heart again, it will end up with me feeling too much happy and since we're naked...you know what is going to happen... I don’t have enough self control so I am gonna make love to you again and given what has happened the last time, maybe is better I drive back to London and then, when we're back home, you can do whatever you want to me," Theo said with a chuckle trying to diffuse the tension.

__

"Oh, well, since I cannot drive maybe it's better," Adam said joining the chuckle. 

__

"Theo, just promise me that you are gonna think about it again; I will show you everything when we'll be back at home and you have to promise me that you are gonna think about that again and again. I know how much you love your family and the band...we won't be able to be back here for a while so I want you to be sure of your decision."

__

Theo knew that Adam was right; his decision wouldn't affect only him. Fans would be worried because of their hiatus and he already felt bad about that, and he really couldn't think about not seeing his family and make them suffering because he would stop visiting them.

__

"Is there a chance that I won't see my partents anymore?" Theo asked with tears filling his eyes.

__

"I am sure that if they let you come, they will let you go back regularly if everything goes smooth," Adam said, melting into those Bambi eyes that were shining for the tears he was holding back.

__

"But...wait... is there a chance they won't let me come?"

__

"We have to talk to my father. If he thinks you can do it, he will convince the others members of the board. You'll be asked to take a commitment with me and to take a oath with the people of my planet," Adam explained, feeling bad because Theo had to sacrifice a lot of things and he obviously wouldn't blame him for deciding to stay on planet Earth instead.

__

Theo was realizing that things were more difficult than they had seemed an hour ago and his mind was lost in hundreds of questions.  
Adam had noticed that Theo was pretty thoughtful and let him alone with his thoughts for a moment; as much as he loved him, he didn't want to force him to take any decision. He could go back to planet Struh alone, finish his job and after five years of behaving, he would be able to ask a permission to go back on planet Earth for a while and see Theo again.

__

"Okay let's go back home. I wanna know everything I need to know and then, I am gonna take my decision," Theo said trying his best to hide both his sadness and his worry. There were too many things he didn't know, too many things to think about and too many things that could go wrong. He needed to be sure and he needed to take the right decision because he didn't want his family or Adam suffer because of his wrong choice.

__

Adam had noticed Theo's nervousness but he was happy that he had realized that he had to be careful; he would be desperate not having Theo by his side but he would feel worse knowing that he wasn't happy because of him.

__

They got dresses and gathered the few things that were on the floor before closing the door behind and reaching the car. The drive towards London had been quiet and despite Theo tried not to look pensive, Adam knew that there were thousands of thoughts running through his mind.

__

*

__

Once they were at home, Adam explained Theo how things were on his planet; Theo still had some flashes of the previous experience but Adam decided that it was better for him to see everything again, in an even more detailed way this time, so he asked Theo the permission to put him in some kind of unconscious state of mind showing him how their life would be. 

__

Theo had no hesitation to let his alien boyfriend take possession of his mind. Adam was happy to notice how Theo's mind hadn't showed any resistance; Theo had let him in since the very first attempt, trusting him completely. He could feel again that Theo was more curious than scared or nervouse and, therefore, Adam was feeling very positive about the fact they would be able to move to his planet with no risk of Theo going back to his decision and let their love die.

__

When Theo came back to his normal state, it was already midnight. It had been pretty exhausting for Theo and the poor man looked really tired.

__

"Hey, you need to rest, Theo"

__

"I have so many questions," Theo said "but I am afraid I am gonna fall asleep before you finish to answer to the first," he went on and his eyes slowly closed. Adam smiled and held Theo in his arms, enjoying the feeling of his arms wrapping authomatically around him. He wanted this to happen every night for the rest of his life and he hoped that Proxy would not be too angry with him for the way he had behaved disappearing like he had done.

__

As soon as Adam had thought about his father, his mind let his father feeling that he was safe and sound. Adam noticed that Proxy wasn't angry, he was actually happy to finally know he was alive and Adam decided it was better to contact him immediately, even if the idea of leaving Theo's body wasn't very appealing at the moment .

__

*

__

The morning after, Theo woke up to the smell of eggs and coffee. Adam had decided that his boyfriend had slept enough _-it was already two in the afternoon- _and that now, he needed also to eat since they hadn't done that in the past two hectic days.__

__

"Wow, Adam, don't you think you've exaggerated?" Theo asked as soon as his eyes took in the huge breakfast that was waiting for him on the tray placed on the bed.

__

"You're so thin, Theo; I imagine that you hadn't eat a lot after our fight and we hadn't eaten in the past two days," he explained, and Theo had already moved into a sitting position, stuffing eggs and a toast in his mouth because yes, it was true, he hadn't eaten a lot and now he felt damn hungry. Adam was on the bed next to him, looking amused at Theo enjoying every single thing he had prepared, and when he was about to put a piece of pancake drenched with maple syrup into his mouth, Theo had opened his own one asking for that piece.

__

Adam put the piece of pancake into the other's mouth; some syrup remained on Theo's bottom lip and Adam kissed it away with a quick gesture.

__

"Adam...I love you," Theo said and Adam smiled happily. "I'd like to be able to make you feel how much I love you; maybe you should read my mind so you would know," Theo added as he felt like if the words I love you were not enough.

__

"I am not gonna do it, Theo, but maybe there is a way for you to show me how much you love me," Adam said in a mischievous tone. Theo frowned and before he could say or do anything, Adam spoke again.

__

"You should let me eat this pancake because I am pretty hungry too."

__

Theo chuckled at Adam's words and he soaked a piece of pancake in the syrup before putting it into Adam's mouth. Obviously, Theo made sure that the syrup was too much for the little piece of pancake and his tongue had licked a few drops from Adam's chin before kissing him.

__

"You taste so sweet," Theo said as he parted.

__

"You are such a tease, Theo" Adam replied and they shared an intense look before their lips met again.

__

Things were heating up pretty quickly and Adam decided to pull back; as much as he wanted to go on, he had to talk to Theo and inform him about the conversation he had had with his father during the night. Proxy had been happy to hear him and even if he had been very harsh at Adam for putting his life in such a danger, he had somehow understood his decision.

__

"So...he's gonna help us to stay together but he told me that it would be more difficult than we expect. Given what's happened the previous time, they need to be absolutely sure about you and your feelings for me."

__

They had talked all day long, Adam trying to answer the dozens of questions and Theo looking comfortable with the fact that his life would be completely different. He was a very curious man and wasn't afraid of changes so he informed Adam that he wanted to follow him. The only thing that made Theo uncomfortable at the moment was only his upcoming meeting with Adam's dad.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late updating the chapter but it’s been a busy period! Anyway now it’s gonna be better now so get ready for the last chapter plus the bonus chapter.  
> Thanks for reading <3


	11. READY TO GO

"Okay, Theo, are you sure with your decision?" Adam asked for the umpteenth time. Theo fought the urge to roll his eyes upward and, instead, he looked at Adam sweetly, taking his face in his hands before answering.

"I-AM-SURE," Theo replied articulating the words so Adam would finally understand that he was completely sure of his decision. "I just hope that we can come back here twice a year so I can see my family and we can still perform with the band," Theo added and Adam let a tiny and nervous smile appearing on his face. Theo was too optimistic about coming back twice a year but he decided not to ruin his enthusiasm and, therefore, he smiled at him properly. Theo brought Adam's lips close to his and kissed him, and Adam felt that Theo was really happy and ready to leave planet Earth and start a new life with him on Struh; he then pulled Theo closer, enjoying both the kiss and the contact of their bodies, and kept kissing him back until someone interrupted them.

"Sorry to disturb you, my son" a familiar voice said from the speakers of Adam's computer. Theo startled and blushed a bit, cursing at himself for indulging in the kiss, knowing that Adam's dad was supposed to contact them any moment. That wasn't definitely the best way to make a good impression to Adam's father and he hoped that, at least, nobody else had seen them.

"Good morning Proxy" Adam said, not feeling embarrassed for being caught red-handed by his father.

"Go-good morning Mr.Proxy," Theo said stuttering a bit, and he hoped that Adam's father was not irritated by their behaviour. "I am sorry for...well, you know..." he said embarrassed, feeling that he had to say something to justify their behavior. Adam looked at him with heart-shaped eyes and he couldn't help but think how adorable Theo was and he was sure that his father would like him.

"I know you are," Proxy replied coolly, as he had already sneaked into Theo's mind.

"Dad, please..." Adam said rolling his eyes, knowing that his father was already reading Theo's thoughts without having his permission.

"He's a human and I need to understand if this crazyness you want to do it worth the consequences," Proxy replied in a very serious tone.

After that, Theo spent a few minutes looking at Adam and his father staring into each other eyes without saying a word, probably communicaing though their minds because they didin't want Theo listening to them. Theo thought that this wasn't a good sign; Adam's father didn't look that friendly and open minded as he had imagined, and each passing second, he was afraid that the Sages would refuse his request. Proxy had to be the one to convince the Sages that he was special enough to deserve a chance because he would fit on their planet without problems but things hadn't started in the right way. Theo felt his heart sink because Proxy didn't look that happy about his son's decision; he also felt terribly guilty and totally disheartened because he had somehow failed to make Adam proud of him since he had not impressed his father in a positive way.

Adam wasn't in Theo's mind but he had his fingers interlaced with Theo's ones and, consequently, he could feel him being worried by what was going on and he was beginning to feel worried too. After all, it had only happened once that someone had been allowed to live on planet Struh and the last time it had happened, things hadn't ended up well. Adam shook the bad thoughts away and decided it was better to be positive; he went on arguing silently with his father and he was confident that Proxy would soon realize that Theo was a special human being and that the bond between them was so deep and strong that they could not stay separated.

"Put your hand on the human's heart!" Proxy said all of a sudden and Theo startled, taken aback by Proxy's voice who had said the words in a very authoritative tone and with a frown on his face.

"His name is Theo!" Adam said, challenging his father's authority. Right now, Proxy was not simply his father but also one of the Sages and, therefore, Adam knew it was better to treat him with more respect but, honestly, he was fed up with his father's behaviour and shallow judgement for something that would affect his future and Theo's one.

Proxy was obviously irritated by Adam's attitude but, at the same time, he was somehow proud of his son because he was ready to fight for what he wanted and he was brave enough to challenge his authority for someone who cared and loved.

"Put your hand on Theo's heart," Proxy asked in a more gentle tone and Adam obeyed.

Theo's heart was racing fast in his chest because he didn't know what he was supposed to do now; he didn't even know what to think because Adam's father could read every thought. Maybe he simply had to think about how much he loved Adam and how he was willing to do everything he could to make things work, how enthusiastic he was for having the chance to meet hundreds of new people and learn thousand of new things but he was sure that it wouldn't be enough because Proxy had the ability to know everything that was running through his mind and, therefore, he began to feel scared that he and Adam would have not seen each other for some time.

Proxy obviously felt Theo's last thought and it surprised him. The human was obviously afraid of not being able to move to planet Struth with Adam but that, would he never stop to love his son. Now it was pretty clear to him that Theo would never forget Adam; he would wait for his return when they would allow him to go back to Earth, and this was something that he couldn't ignore.

After a few seconds, Proxy took a deep look into Theo's mind and, after that, he had to admit that the bond that the man had with Adam was stronger that he had imagined. Theo was really a nice man and a good person but, most of all, he loved his son really, truly and deeply and he would have died for him with no hesitation if his life would be in danger.

"Let me alone with him," Proxy said, and Adam was not sure if it was a good sign or not. His father didn't want him to know what he was thinking of Theo and of the situation he had put himself into, and he knew that Proxy would not let him read his mind while he was talking with his boyfriend.

Adam walked toward the bedroom and threw himself on the bed, frustration growing fast inside of him for not being able to explain the situation to his father. Theo didn't deserve being treated like that; his father now was looking inside of him searching for the minimum fault or episode happened between them to use it as an excuse to say he wasn't enough good for him, while truth was that Theo was a special man and his soulmate.

After a few minutes, Adam felt again his father's thoughs and he hurried to go to the other room where Theo was. His boyfriend was lying on the couch with his eyes closed, apparently sleeping, but Adam felt somehow scared that his father had done something to him.

- _Let him rest but when he wakes up, better you work together to prepare your written requests to be accepted on the planet as a couple. I'll do my best to help you_.- Proxy told him using his mind and Adam thanked his father while tears were running down his cheeks.

 

*

 

"We have evaluated your request carefully. We have decided to give Theo a chance to live on our planet but now, we need his declaration of commitment to us and to you," the oldest of the Sages said.

Adam took Theo's hand in his, giving him a little squeeze, letting Theo know that he loved him, that he was proud of him and, most of all, that he was grateful for what he was doing for them. Theo heard Adam's thoughts and felt a hot wave relax his body so, when he spoke, his voice didn't sound too much trembling.

"I am grateful for having the chance to live on your planet and I am ready to take a commitment with you and Adam. I am going to live on Struh following your rules, and I am available to answer to any question and give you any explanation about the place I come from. I am ready to bond my life to Adam's one; I am going to take care of him and protect him, and I accept to die the moment Adam won't be anymore next to me."

"Good" the wises said in chorus.

"We are very happy and enthusiastic to have you on our planet, Theo. We discussed about the possibility to let you go back to planet Earth: you'll be allowed to go back only after one year of staying with us and only for thirty days. If things go smooth, we will consider to increase the period or the possibility of going back twice a year.

Theo smiled and let out a sigh of relief. He had been accepted and one year away from planet Earth seemed very long but he was sure that he would have had so many things to do and to learn that a year would have passed quickly. They would probably spent the whole time to visit his family but maybe they would be able to find a few days also for their fans because it was their intention to go on making music and share it with them.

"I promise you that everything will be fine," Theo said, and Adam let go his hand and hurried to hug him, happy to spend the rest of his life with the man he loved.

"Thank you, Theo" Adam said visibly moved." I won't make you regret of your decision to come with me," he went on and then, he gave him a long, lovingly kiss. When they parted, the Sages were still looking at them and Theo was happy to see smiles on their faces and he was sure he would get accustomed to live on planet Struh pretty quickly.

 

*

 

"Hi guys, so what's up? You've been quite mysterious at the phone and, honestly, you look a bit nervous and this is scaring me," Matt says, as he looked at Adam and Theo sitting in front of him.

"It's nothing scaring, Matt," Adam said but Matt was still looking at them with his eyes full of concern.

"Well, let's cut to the chase, then. We are a lovely, beautiful couple," Theo said, boldly.

"Yes, I know. You are a terrific couple and I am so proud to be your manager. I think you are the most humble and normal artists I have in my agency and it's a pleasure to work with you," Matt hurried to reply with a big smile on his face.

"Oh thank you, Matt, but I meant that we are a family..." Theo added, his eyebrows going up as to say - _hey, did you understand it now?_ -

Matt looked at Adam, searching an answer in his eyes. Adam had always been the wiser and Matt always managed to understand every word coming from his mouth while Theo was the crazy one and even if he didn't look drunk right now, his words had left him pretty confused.

"Theo wanted to let you know that we live together, we have lunch together, sleep together, shower together and we kiss and make love as you do with your wife."

Matt looked a little astonished and, for a second, he didn't know what to say. That was a heck of revelation.

"Oh, I see."

"Is there any problem? Theo asked looking at Matt a little irritated.

"No, no, of course it's not. I am happy for you, guys. I didn't expect it to happen after so many years but I am happy for you. This is not gonna change anything on my part, and I am sure that being in love will make you even more inspired and-"

"It's ten years we're sleeping together," Theo said, feeling so at easy and happy to say the words.

"Oh, ten years? I thought it was something you've realized now... I mean I always thought you were just very close friends... You know that we could have saved lots of money booking hotels rooms during the tours?" Matt said with a chuckle.

"Yes, we know; it's mostly my fault if we didn't tell you before," Theo said giving Adam a peck on his lips.

"Okay guys, I am happy you have told to me. I suggest you to let things the way they are; I would prefer that your private life stay private but if you want to come out...well, you have any right to do it and we can find together the best way to do it."

"Well, we agree with you about keeping our private life private. But we are here also to tell you that we are leaving the UK. We are not famous rockstar here but we need to live our life more freely so we'll move to the opposite side of the world, where Adam was born, and where we are just Mr. Anderson and Mr. Hutchcraft."

"Well, it's okay. Did you have already make any plan about music?" Matt asked still a little dumbfounded about them moving to Australia.

"Obviously is our intention to go on with the band and we promise you that we keep working hard on our music but...well, we think that will be able to release an album only in a couple of years."

"You worked really hard in the past ten years, going back to studio as soon as the tours finished so...I guess that your fans will have nothing to complain," Matt said.

"The only thing that is gonna change is that we won't be available for tv shows and meet & greet as in the past....however, we have decided to keep in contact with fans through social network releasing little interviews, making videos of our sessions in studio, sharing pictures, doing Q&A and everything else is necessary to let our fans know that we love them and that we're still enjoying doing music together."

Matt was looking at them a bit confused. They had always been eager to meet fans and being hosted on radio and tv shows and those words sounded pretty strange to hear.

"Guys...you know you can tell me everything, right? Are you sure that you're not hiding from someone or something dangerous? I mean... if someone is threatening you or..."

"No, no absolutely not! We're not hiding from the Mob or some psychopath that wants to kill us... we just need some more time for ourselves and if you think that we're not respecting out contract... we understand if you want to ditch us and we're ready to pay the consequences."

Matt smiled and he felt suddenly calm; the two men had planned everything and they looked so enthusiast for their new life that he couldn't do anything else than agree and trust their words.

"Don't worry guys, I know you're not gonna disappoint your fans nor me. When are you leaving?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we are; only one chapter to the end!  
> I changed the end of chapter 11 to make a bonus chapter that I hope you will love; I promise that I won't let you wait too much.  
> The bonus chapter/last chapter is called "Magnificent" and it will be cheesy af.  
> See you soon and thanks for reading  
> <3


	12. MAGNIFICENT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, at the end of this story...I wanna thank you all for reading and supporting me with kudos and comments. It's been so great the interaction we had had and I am really happy that we're supporting each other. Some of Hurts' fans paint beautiful portraits, some are able to sing great covers and then there's other people like me that can only use their immagination in the attempt to express love for Adam and Theo. I am far away from being a writer but it really makes me happy to write and share stuff with you; I hope to improve my skills by going on writing and also by reading the other's beautiful works ;-)  
> So, here is the Magnificent chapter for you.  
> <3

Saying goodbye to his family had been very hard for Theo. He and Adam had told them they would move to Australia for a while because they needed to take a break from the popstar life they had in London. Theo's parents knew that Adam was born there and they could understand his desire to go back home, as well as having the chance of living as two normal guys for a while, enjoying their relationship without bothering about the fact that someone could gossip about them.

Nonetheless, Theo's parents couldn't help but feeling a bit worried about their decision because everything had happened very fast; one day they had gone to visit them and informed them that they would move in a few days. Everything it seemed a bit hurried to Theo's parents however, their son and Adam looked more in love and happy than usual and they trusted them enough to know that there was no reason to be worried about the decision taken.

After Adam and Theo had left, they had talked to Theo every week, and the fact that their son looked absolutely fine and happy when he video-called them, had somehow reassured them that the two men hadn't hidden anything important but that they just wanted to live their life without feeling any kind of pressure.

*

The first month on Struh had been pretty hard for Theo. He had trouble eating and sleeping and sometimes he looked a total mess but Adam had been next to him every single minute of that long, hard and critical month, and, therefore, Theo hadn't regretted, even for a second, his choice of following Adam. Now, he felt like he loved Adam even more given the fact that there were no more secrets between them and now, he could feel in a deeper way, how much Adam cared for him and loved him.

Adam had done his best to make Theo get acquainted to life on his planet and had never stopped to thank his lucky star for the chance offered to him to go on Earth and find the love of his life. He loved Theo in a way he couldn't think it would be possible and he couldn't wait for the moment that Theo would know that, feeling his love for him beyond his words or his gestures. Theo would obviously never been able to do and feel exactly all the things he could do and feel because he was a human but Theo would soon learn how to use his senses better, and he would be enthusiastic to feel how much he loved him.

*

After one year, they were still living in a restricted area where usually only the Sages lived; they had decided it would be better for Theo to approach the new life little by little and Theo was confident that he would be soon be able to see other places and meet new people since he was easily reaching all the targets that the Sages had set for him.

Even if Theo had been pretty busy studying and improving his capacities every single day of the year and Adam had been busy with his work and his studies to become a Sage, the two men had never stopped doing music together. They had begun to share with their fans some of their sessions in studio, sometimes doing covers of famous songs rearranged in their own personal way and sometimes showing pieces of the new material they were working on. Adam had become almost a daily appointment for their fandom who waited to see his bizarre videos and weird monologues, sometimes making fans questioning about his strange sense of humor. The both of them were answering questions once a month and fans hadn't freaked out when they had discovered that the two men had left the UK. 

*

"So, how much are you excited to go back home?" Adam asked as he was holding Theo in his arms.

"Very excited. So excited that I don't think I am gonna be able to sleep tonight so I was thinking that maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

"Come on, Adam...you know what I am thinking about."

"I don't know because I never read your mind, Theo."

"You'd be better do it right now," Theo said, raising his eyebrows and giving him a naughty look.

"Your offer is very tempting, given the look you have on your face, but you know I don't want to; better you tell me."

"What if I show you instead?" Theo said as he straddled Adam, and his hands rolled his t-shirt up so he could kiss his boyfriend's chest while getting rid of the piece of cloth nonchalantly.

"Hum, I think we should rest; we have a pretty hard day tomorrow," Adam said not very sure of his own words.

"You say this because you don't know what I have in mind," Theo replied cheekily, pausing a moment to give a peck on the other's lips. "And do not pretend you want to sleep because maybe I am not still able to read your mind, honey, but your little friend living south, is telling me the opposite," Theo said with a smirk and Adam knew he was doomed.

Theo rolled his hips against Adam making him moan and getting even harder, looking down at him with a mischievous smile. Adam was smiling as he was looking at Theo eyefucking him while he began to take off the t-shirt he was still wearing, making a show of it as always.

"Take a look, honey" Theo whispered into Adam's ear before pulling away from him. He run his hand through his hair to put it back in place and his brown Bambi eyes were staring at the blue ones in a way that made Adam quiver in anticipation. 

Adam didn't want to read Theo's mind even if he was sure that he would find very interesting things; it was is a rule that he had always followed with him and he didn't want to break it until the moment Theo would learn to do it too. It wasn’t an easy task to keep his promise, especially now; the way his Bambi was looking at him, without saying or doing anything, was driving him crazy.

"Theo say something, please. Or...do something. Please."

"Okay," Theo said in a husky sexy voice and he lowered his lips to Adam's ear. "Goodnight," he murmured, leaving Adam's body and lying down on the mattress.

"Theo...are you serious?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you're a damn tease and I love you so much," Adam replied stretching out his arm to roll Theo next to him.

"You should read my mind right now because I have some pretty ideas of how driving you crazy and I don't want to scare you," Theo said catching Adam's lower lip with his teeth and pulling it gently before kissing him."

"You know I love surprises so go on and show it to me, you nasty Bambi," Adam replied enthusiastically because he could easily make Theo faint for the overwhelming pleasure because of his capacities, but he couldn't compete with Theo's imagination and ability to make him forget his own name.

*

Adam and Theo had gone back to planet Earth and after a few days of staying there to get their bodies used again to the planet, they took a flight from Australia to reach London given the fact that Theo's parents had insisted to pick them at the airport, too impatient to see his son. Adam could feel Theo's happiness for being able to see his parents again and they had enjoyed the time spent with them more than it had ever happened. They had also met their manager and some of their friends and while enjoying being on planet Earth again, Theo felt sorry for the human race. In more than an occasion, since he had learned how to use his mind better, he had to admit that people on Earth looked a little dumb most of the times and he couldn't stop asking Adam how he had ended up falling in love with him.

*

In the following year, Theo had made many progresses and the Sages had noticed how things hadn't changed after being one month on Earth so they had allowed him to plan the next trip, a longer one, since they were ready to go back also with the band. Theo was everyday more part of the people of Struh, had not lost his initial enthusiasm and his curiosity had never decreased. He had learnt how to read Adam's thoughts and they were now able to have simply and short talks without speaking while their bodies were somehow connected and it was a pity that he needed some kind of contact to use this cool ability on stage. In fact, they had shared thoughts only the moment Adam rested his forehead against his head or when they held their hands up in the air together at the end of the show to thank the fans but Theo was confident that one day he would become better and could maybe share thoughts with Adam from the opposite side of the stage.

Fans had been happy to listen to their music again; they loved the interaction they had had almost daily with their idols but nothing was better than the release of a new record and the announcement of a new tour. Adam and Theo hadn't had the chance to meet their fans as much as in the past; given the fact they had only a couple of months, they hadn't stayed in the same city for more than twentyfour hours as they needed to travel a lot to make more gigs as possible, doing their best to reach almost every country in the attempt to not disappoint their fans. 

*

Three years later, Theo had learned to make the most of his brain and one of the things he loved the most and was getting every day more good at, was reading Adam's mind when their bodies were connected and, when, obviously, Adam let him do it. Theo now was feeling at home on Struh; he still had not been able to see lots of places but in a few years, he was confident that he and Adam would be allowed to live like any other inhabitant because, now, he had almost the abilities of an eighteen years old guy born on the planet.

Things between them were going smooth; they were even more in love with each other and Adam felt ready to take a step forward. It was something he had always desired, even when they were on Earth, but he never had the courage to talk to Theo about that issue because it would complicated things a lot between them, and things were enough complicated for a gay couple that was in a band, not mentioning the fact that one of them was an alien. Things would be complicated also on Struh but in a completely different way and Adam felt that it would be something easier to handle.

Adam decided to prepare Theo's favorite food for dinner and Theo thanked him with a lovingly kiss as soon as he entered the door finding Adam cooking his favorite dish. They drunk expensive wine and Adam was more sweet and adorable than he usually was, but even if Theo had tried to read his thoughts, Adam had not let him doing it because he didn't want to ruin the surprise.

After dinner, they ended up on the couch, listening to their favorite music while cuddling like two lovebirds and inevitably, they ended up talking about the sweet memories they had together on Earth. At some point, Adam had begun to kiss Theo rather passionately and things had heated up pretty quickly. The two men headed toward the bedroom and once they were there, Adam got rid of Theo's clothes and worshipped his body as Theo usually did with him. Theo enjoyed Adam's long foreplay and he was trying not to think about the fact that Adam had something in mind. After a while, Adam got rid of his own clothes and told Theo how much he loved him while his hands kept caressing him gently and his lips kept kissing him lovingly, and when Theo looked too close to the edge, he let him cool off a bit before entering his body and become one.

Theo could feel that Adam's love was more powerful than ever; every gesture, whisper and look, even if apparently wasn't different from usual, arrived to him in a more intense way because Adam was feeling somehow different and, therefore, was showing his love in a way that was deeper than usual. The sight of Adam above him, and his slow but firm moves, were driving him crazy and, at some point, he stopped to think about what the hell it was going on into his boyfriend's heart and mind. Theo decided it was better to enjoy the epic moment and ask for explanations later, telling himself for the umpteenth time not to faint as usual.

Since their body were connected, Adam could feel Theo's curiosity even if he wasn't reading his thoughts, but he decided to wait another couple of minutes before letting him know what was going on. He was moving slowly inside of Theo, his lips placing featherlike kisses on the other's neck, enjoying Theo's soft moans and his beautiful hands moving on his back and then, Adam's eyes widened and a smile appeared on his face as he locked eyes with Theo.

"Are you serious, Adam?" Theo blurted out all of a sudden, a little frightened for what he had felt coming from Adam's mind. Adam stopped moving and frowned; he was a bit surprised by Theo's reaction because his boyfriend had put his hands on his chest to stop him and was looking at him almost annoyed.

"I think this is a too much serious issue to discuss it like that. I mean... we should _talk_ about this, Adam... you can't just let me know things like that while we're making love," Theo said, looking pretty scared each passing second. Adam gently pulled out, sat down on the mattress next to him and tried to calm Theo.

"Okay Theo, I think you're right; let's talk about this. Do you want to make a baby with me?" Adam said, verbalizing what he had asked Theo without speaking the words.

"Well, honestly I never thought about us having a baby. I mean...we're musicians and we're always bu- ...oh well yes, we're not that busy anymore," Theo said, realizing that their life was much more calm on Struh than on planet Earth even if they kept making music. Since they both were able to use their abilities, it took them less time to write and compose and they also didn't have to waste time going to gala, parties, tv show, awards and do a lot of other things they were used to do to promote the band.

"So, Theo, would you like to consider the idea of making a baby with me?" Adam asked again showing him a lovely smile and in that moment Theo's heart melted.

"Well, what do you mean exactly with _making a baby_? I mean we have probably to ask someone to help us doing it..."

"We don't need anyone's help. We can make it alone, just the two of us and it will be our baby 100%."

Theo was confused and couldn't understand immediately what Adam was _not saying_. Then, it suddenly came to his mind that it was a matter of fact that on planet Struh there were no proper genders and people could choose to be what they wanted to be so probably Adam meant that he could...Theo stopped his reasoning and looked at Adam with his mouth open.

"OH-MY-GOD...You...you...meant that we can make a baby because you...." Theo was so in shock that he couldn't even say what he was thinking.

"Well, if you're implying I am gonna carry the baby in my belly ...no, it doesn't work like that," Adam said looking at Theo.

"Okay," Theo replied, his mind trying to process the new information in the attempt to make a new deduction but he couldn't think of anything because Adam spoke again.

"I never told you how it works here because there were other more important things to explain to you and we never had the chance to talk about stuff like babies," Adam said placing a kiss on Theo's forehead. "Just tell me if you want to do it or not and if you're not ready, Theo, it's okay. We have not a due date and you can take all the time you need to make your decision," Adam went on, his hand caressing Theo's hair gently.

"It's something I have never thought about except the few times you held the baby of one of our fans in your arms," Theo said, letting a little smile finally appearing on his face.

"And what you thought about that? About me holding a baby in my arms?"

"That it was sweet to look at you holding a baby because you were damn lovely. And I remember when Matt's newborn was sleeping on your chest during that festival... you looked so at ease and so happy," Theo said with a wide smile.

"Well...it's something I have thought about even before coming here; it's something I ever wanted and here is something we can do together without asking anyone to donate us anything. However, as I said before, I don't want to put any pressure on you; we're still young enough to wait until you feel ready to do it."

"I am ready, Adam. I mean... I have always avoided holding babies because well, you know me very well and right now, I am pretty terrified at the idea of holding our baby but... I guess that I am not the clumsiest man on Struh and probably I won't be the dumbest father in the entire universe so I am pretty sure I am gonna learn how to do it...because wow, you and me making a baby...it's gonna be the highest expression of how much we love each other," Theo said in a softer and calmer tone now, and then, he approached Adam's lips to capture them for a quick kiss.

"But...are you sure that they will let us do it? I mean, I am an alien for your people. Will they accept to have a half-human inhabitant?" Theo asked a little worried, now that the idea of having a baby had grown in him.

"We have to ask permission, of course; but as far as I know, our DNA are compatible and the Sages think highly of you, besides the fact that they love you so much... I think that there won't be problems," Adam said, rolling on top of Theo and kissing him properly.

Adam’s lips moved away from Theo's mouth and were now oh the man's neck. Theo was already breathing heavily, excitement growing faster because of Adam and the thought of having a baby.

"Adam...you still did not tell me how it works here," Theo said before a soft moan left his mouth as Adam was grinding against him while biting his neck.

"Usually the younger one has to carry the baby for twelve months," Adam said in a calm tone, as it was the most normal thing to say, and when he lifted his head to search for Theo's eyes, the man was looking at him shocked and terrified again.

"So I ... I should carry a baby inside of me for one year?" Theo asked as the image of him having a pregnant belly for twelve months flashed in front of his eyes.

"Yes, Theo, but your belly is gonna be a little one so things won't change for you a lot. Maybe you just feel a little sick sometimes but nothing else," Adam said nonchalantly.

The laugh that Adam was desperately trying to suppress from his mouth quickly reached his deep, blue eyes and Theo let out a sigh of relief before a curse escaped his lips.

"Idiot. Stupid idiot" Theo said. "I really hate your alien sense of humor."

"I am not the alien here," Adam said, still laughing heavily while thinking at the image of Theo's face a few seconds before. Theo looked at him annoyed for a second but then, he couldn't help but join Adam's belly laugh even if, before doing that, he had punched him on his side as revenge.

"How could you think that a man from planet Earth could carry someone inside of himself for twelve months...I mean...you catch the flu and you act like you are on the verge of dying," Adam said, not able to stop laughing.

"Well yes, I admit it was dumb to think but, come on, you caught me unaware and my mind was a mess...I could not think clearly," Theo said, feigning to be annoyed by Adam mocking him.

At some point Adam's laughing subsided and he turned toward Theo that was lying beside him.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Adam."

"So, are you in?" Adam asked looking at Theo straight in the eyes.

"I don't think you should keep asking something like that without having bought a ring for me. What about getting married?"

"Oh God, Theo, you're so old fashioned," Adam said rolling his eyes upward.

"Well, we should keep some of these old fashioned traditions because...even if I've never thought about having a baby with you, I always thought I would marry you one day."

"Okay, we're gonna speak to Matt, later. We ask him what is better to do even if it's pretty obvious to everyone now that we are a couple so probably there's no reason to hide our wedding," Adam said with a chuckle before kissing Theo.

"I don't mind if we have to hide it; I just wanna marry you in front of my family and a few close friends, nothing else," Theo said with such dreamy eyes that made Adam fallen in love even more.

"So, if the next time we're going back to Earth I marry you, are you gonna make a baby with me?" Adam asked seriously.

"I am in, even if you didn't tell me yet how we are going to have a baby and please, stop making the fun of me or you're going to sleep on the couch."

"Babies come out from an egg. We just need to give our seeds and they will give us our egg; we need to keep it in a warm place for six months and be there when the baby is ready to come out.

"Wow! That's amazing! I was not ready to lose my waistline," Theo giggled and Adam kissed him. Things didn't take too much to heat up and they were again one, with Adam thrusting gently into Theo's body and holding his gaze with a smile. He then placed Theo's hand on his own heart and looked at him let out a loud moan in ecstasy, losing control completely raptured by the overwhelming pleasure. Adam kept his pace and joined Theo in the climax, feeling him clunching around him first, and then, feeling his body go limp.

Adam pulled out, cleaned the mess there was on their bodies and took Theo into his arms. He placed a kiss on the man's forehead and gently caressed his back waiting for him to regain consciousness. Sometimes he couldn't belive how Theo was perfect for him even if they belong to different planets and their baby would be the luckiest baby on Struh. As Adam began to fantasize about the little boy or girl running around home and asking them embarassing questions, he felt Theo's shifting into his arms.

"Fuck, Adam, will it come the day I manage not to faint?" Theo said a little irritated as usual.

"We can go back doing it earth-style if you prefer," Adam replied with a chuckle.

"No, it's okay, I am not going to complain again," Theo said, still enjoying the aftermath of their lovemaking.

"You just need some more practice and you'll be able to handle it completely very soon," Adam said, and a big smile appeared on Theo's face.

"That's a great news."

"But then I have to show you something else," Adam teased, and Theo frowned.

"Better than this?" Theo asked pretty surprised. "Are you sure that you will not end up killing me?"

"I won't kill you, promised. We have to take care of a baby," Adam replied and he kissed Theo who was not responding the kiss with the usual enthusiasm, feeling that he was suddenly worried for something.

"Adam...are you sure that I can raise our baby? I mean, beside the fact that I am clumsy...our son or daughter is gonna be clever than me...how can I raise him? "

"You're gonna love him and this is enough because the baby is gonna love you back and he or she will be happy and feel lucky to have a dad like you," Adam replied and Theo knew that he could trust his words and that everything was going to be okay.

*

Adam had talked to his father about their intention and, with Theo, prepared a request to the Sages. As he had imagined, they had given them the green light and Adam and Theo had gone back home feeling happy and ready to have a family. Now they just needed to plan their wedding and then, they would have thought about the baby.

*

The ceremony had been perfect. They had chosen a remote little church in the countryside, promising to love each other till the rest of their days in front of Theo's parents and some close friends. They had left for a little holiday before going back to Struh and then, a few days later, Theo arrived home, finding on the kitchen table a red box with a big bow wrapped around it. He looked at the box curiously and then, he began to open it, wondering what the hell it was going to happen, feeling his heart racing in his chest.

" _How to make a tiny person with tools you probably have around home and how to take care of your creature without killing it._ "

Theo smiled as he read the title of the book that Adam had bought to him and he couldn't believe how much he loved this weird planet and its inhabitants.

*

Six months later Theo was pacing relentlessly in front of the egg, waiting for a crack or any other sign that the baby was ready to get out. He had read the book three times and had prepared himself to the challenge he had put himself into. Nonetheless, he was damn nervous and he was getting angry at Adam. He couldn't believe the fact that his husband was in the other room, playing guitar on the couch, instead of being in the baby's room and waiting for their child coming into the world.

"Adam!"

“Adam!" he yelled again, even more irritated now.

"What's up?" Adam asked, and he had heard the annoyance and the fear into Theo's voice. He got up from the couch and reached Theo who was standing at the doorframe looking at him pretty pissed off.

"Do you really want to miss the exact moment the baby will born?"

"Obviously not."

"So why are you not here with me? And how can you be so calm? Don't you think you should show a little more enthusiasm and affection for the baby? Don't you think that..."

"Stop it, Theo" Adam said, grabbing gently Theo's shoulders with both his hands. He then placed a kiss on the man's temple and Theo felt a warm wave running through his body. He immediately realized that his husband had somehow drugged him; it was something that Adam had already done a few times when they were on Earth. Adam had calmed him down in that exact way the mornings when he woke up terrified because his mind kept reminding him the things that he had cancelled. He was sure he had done it also the day he had to make his declaration to the Sages because his voice and his body were trembling for the nervousness while waiting for his turn to speak.

"Did you drug me?" Theo asked with a strange smile on his face.

"A little. You'll be yourself again in a couple of minutes."

"What if the baby comes into the world right now? Are you crazy? I want to remember every single moment and I have to be able to take care of him or her!"

"We still have three hours, forty-seven minutes and thirty-six second, honey!"

"So you know exactly when the baby will born?" Theo asked in a sweet and gentle tone.

"Of course; I can feel it."

"Can you let me feel it too?"

"Come here on the couch and give me your hand."

Adam placed Theo's hand on his own heart and Theo felt again a warm wave running through his body. He could feel a pumping heartbeat and something he couldn't explain with words; he could feel the baby through Adam's body.

"Adam, how we would keep this baby alive? Now that is finally happening, I am a bit scared of the task in front of us."

"It will come naturally, Theo. Don't worry."

"Are you sure? Because I am not sure anymore if I am able to raise a baby."

"It will take a lot of work, Theo, but it will all happen by itself. We'll make mistakes but we'll make them together and anyway, I am sure you'll manage not to kill him or her," Adam added with a slight chuckle, thinking about how frequently Theo injured himself.

"Yes I am clumsy but I promise to be very careful," Theo said as he had managed to read Adam's thought.

 

Three hours, forty-six minutes and twenty-one seconds later, the two men were standing in amazement in front of the egg who was ready to open. They squeezed their interlaced hands and tears began to fill their eyes, feeling happy to finally be a family and ready for a new chapter of their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a Hurts' fan since the very beginning; Magnificent is not my favorite song nor the most important one for me but everytime I listen to it, it makes me damn happy. I literally see Theo and Adam singing it and playing it happily and I feel the beautiful friendship and special bond they have and it hits me every time as if it was the first. It's an overwhelming feeling and I am so grateful for having these two special guys in my life.  
> Thx again to everyone for reading.


End file.
